The Professor Insights
by moulesfrites
Summary: A companion piece to the Work-Life Balance Disruption. This follows Doctor Cooper's thoughts and contemplations as he struggles to resist the charm and increasing boldness of his student, one Miss Fowler. AU Shamy. For rgbcn. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my gift to fellow writer and amazing artist rgbcn. **

**She celebrated an anniversary yesterday, and I advise you all to follow her (if you don't already). Her handle on Instagram is the same as here. **

**I've received multiple requests for Dr Cooper's point of view in my AU fic – the Work-Life Balance Disruption. I recommend you read that first. The following depicts Sheldon's side of the story and won't make sense otherwise. **

**Enjoy. **

**The Professor Insights**

**Part I**

It wasn't often that Sheldon really appreciated Penny's ability to dress differently for every occasion. But right now, he was more than happy with her help _shopping. _As he looked at himself in the mirror, he could only concur that he looked quite handsome in his new checkered suit.

_Yes_, this would provide him the right amount of authoritativeness to start the new semester the next day.

At least there would be one familiar face in class. Although he doubted Wolowitz would be able to keep up with the curriculum, it was still nice to have him there.

* * *

He entered the class, interested already in the students that had applied. He knew a couple of names from different classes he taught the semester before. There was one student however, whose student ID-number had stood out. It was far too new to belong to a student who would be able to handle this level of theory.

_Amy F. Fowler_. Transferred from Harvard University. Majoring in Biology.

Ugh. The study of yucky, squishy things. He disliked her already.

Until his eyes fell upon her, that is. He recognized all the other faces in the classroom – his eidetic memory knew their faces from around campus – but hers was new. She had a kind of cute, innocent look about her that pleased him. She dressed conservatively.

She was young. Especially for the level of education needed for his class.

When he called out her education level – testing her, would she be able to handle him? – she blushed becomingly.

Excellent.

* * *

He sat in his spot watching Star Wars: Return of the Jedi on BluRay. The new movie would come out in a few months, so they had a new excuse to watch it again.

His phone buzzed with an e-mail notification. _Student #2019851 has accessed the following document: Quantum Mechanics and their works in super-symmetry. _

Leonards phone buzzed as well. He co-authored it.

"You can always see that your new class has started, can't you? Always the eager students who try to suck up to you," Leonard chuckled. He pressed a few buttons on his phone and continued to watch.

But Sheldon was more intrigued than usual. He recognized the student ID immediately.

What would move Miss Fowler to read his work this late at night?

* * *

She was at the Cheesecake Factory with Howard's ex.

Howard had gotten up, ready to ambush the poor Miss Rostenkowski the second she came in. Sheldon stopped him. Not because of the promise he had made him to help him put a stop to his badgering of Miss Rostenkowski, but because he had a plan with Miss Fowler.

His plan would fail if he were to confront her in an informal setting. He wanted to though. Something about her, pulled him to her.

She had spent her entire evening reading all his work. Why? Was she _that _interested in physics? Or dare he suggest, interested _in him_?

He was more than a bit curious. About her motivations. Maybe about her as well.

He kept his eyes on her the entire diner.

Patience is a virtue, his mother always said. And he waited till the next class with her.

* * *

Upon entering his next class with her, he saw Wolowitz bother her. Or at least, that was what he assumed. She said she didn't mind Wolowitz' attention.

He was more than a little disappointed in her choice in men.

He almost abandoned his plan to confront her, but his curiosity had caused him restless sleeps and he needed his eight hours a night. It turned out, Wolowitz only wanted to get information on Bernadette out of her. Of course. He was so hung up. It was tiresome.

He confronted Miss Fowler on her research on him. She tried to save her face by feeding him some ploy of researching physics to keep ahead in the class.

It was adorable she thought he'd believe her.

* * *

Penny and Leonard were entangled on the other side of the couch watching a move, as he entered from his second shower of the day. The need to shower had nothing to do with the way Miss Fowler looked at him when he had her alone in his office.

Or at least, that was what he told himself.

"Oh, Sheldon, I almost forgot!" Penny called out. "I met one of your students tonight."

Sheldon didn't bother responding as he prepared himself a cup of tea. "She said you're already making them write papers," Penny continued, and Sheldon stalled.

_Could it be?_

"I promised her not to tell you she was out on a school night though," Penny laughed. "She was pretty nice, a bit mousy. But if she keeps hanging out with Bernadette, she'll get out of this shell soon enough."

So it had been her.

"I hope you didn't get her too drunk now, Penny. Miss Fowler is one of my most promising students," he said. Promising in what way, he didn't say.

Penny only looked at Leonard for clarification that she hadn't mentioned her name and ratted her out.

* * *

Sheldon had never been this on fire while playing Grand Theft Auto. He was almost at his personal high score, when his phone rang with an incoming call. He paused the game, annoyed to be disturbed on a Friday night by an unknown number no less.

Assuming a scam caller, he had been surprised to hear the insecure and soft voice of Miss Fowler at the other end of the line.

He had to maintain a professional relationship between them, however. He gave her to most stern talking to he could manage. She was helpless and clumsy in her excuses and she was awful working with Adobe. Something that would usually bother him, seemed endearing when it came to her.

His curiosity got the better of him and he asked her how she got his number.

His ex.

That really left a possibility of women. He only hoped it wasn't Ramona. That wouldn't bode well for him.

What followed was hilarious, and incredibly awkward for Miss Fowler. He laughed at the thought of how he could use this piece of information against Howard. That would be most enjoyable.

Penny interrupted them, and he spent some time playing Halo with her. It was probably best not to continue talking to Miss Fowler outside of office hours.

People would talk.

* * *

Her internet was up and running and he couldn't resist texting her. It was just to let her know he received her paper, he told himself. But if he was honest with himself, he just wanted to text her.

Her paper was abysmal.

He was disappointed. He had expected more of her.

For a moment, Sheldon contemplated asking Penny just how much alcohol she had given them that Thursday. Perhaps that was the reason she had performed this badly.

But asking Penny would look suspicious. Surely, she would assume he had an interest in her that went beyond the academic level he should have as professor.

He still hadn't figured that out himself.

She wasn't the usual girl he was into. But he wasn't into a lot of people, really. Most of his past experiences had been about stress relief and sexual satisfaction.

He had a feeling he would experience a lot more stress with Miss Fowler before there would be any sexual satisfaction at all.

Namely after she stopped being his student. Nothing could happen while he was still her teacher.

* * *

He gave her the directions for his office. Maybe it would have been better to meet her in the classroom. He had no trouble keeping his baser urges in check. He was sure of it. They could be alone in his office without anything happening.

But he had ogled her legs in class before.

It had happened before he knew it and he was surprised himself.

And when he gave her the directions, she had called him _professor_. Was she deliberately trying to remind him of his position in regards to hers?

She looked nervous as she entered.

Sheldon decided not to beat around the bush, but tell her immediately of her terrible paper. This was one of the things he was taught in coaching training; quickly deliver bad news, and continue onward. That was what he tried to do, but it backfired.

Miss Fowler suggested quitting his class. While that did provide him an excuse to pursue her further – she wouldn't be his student after all – it also cut him. When he made the decision to teach, he vowed to help all of his students. Even the stupid ones.

He guessed the cute ones needed help as well.

It didn't help he could look down her blouse and even see the little bow between her breasts. She saw him looking.

She tried to get him to look again; pressing her breasts together and bending forward. It was a cheap trick and it made him wonder how experienced she was.. His peripheral vision was amazing though, he could see enough of her bosom by maintaining eye contact.

She was provoking him.

He was sure of it.

This game between them was becoming more interesting by the minute. Sheldon wondered who would come out on top as the winner.

He never lost a game like this before. And he surely wasn't starting now.

_End of part I _

**A/N I will continue Work-Life Balance Disruption first and foremost. This is a companion piece. **

**Reviews are appreciated, as always. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Professor Insights**

**Part II**

Miss Fowler tried to provoke him by practically flashing her breasts at him. He was more of an ass-man, but he wasn't going to say 'no' to a perfectly fine cleavage in his face. He held her eyes however, and continued in his best professor-voice.

When she told him about her deceased uncle, he was taken aback. Why was she opening up to him like this? There was no reason for him to know about her family's history – he was her teacher. But when she suggested that the material was above her level, he had to intervene.

The university had made him take all kinds of classes and follow training in regards to encouraging students, giving feedback and stimulating them to apply themselves. This seemed like a good time to put his practice to the test.

And she hadn't applied herself for this paper. He knew it.

Instead, she had read all of his work – not about the Euler-Lagrange equation – and afterwards had gone out drinking with Miss Rostenkowski.

He was not going to be fooled by this sob-story. Too bad he had already prepared a private lesson for her on his whiteboard.

She seemed pissed off when he called her out on her lack of effort. What did _she _have to be pissed about?

He had lost his patience with her talking back to him. He did not like to be talked back to.

Oh, how he wanted to shut her up.

An image suddenly entered his brain.

_Miss Fowler on her knees in front of him – where she belonged – her mouth on his member, his hands in her hair, pulling it roughly, while he fucked her mouth till the tears in her eyes ran down her cheeks and she choked on his cum as it dripped down the corners of her mouth…_

Sheldon breathed harshly, trying to get the image out of his head.

She admitted to being out of line and promised not to behave like this again. He was still semi-aroused from his over-active imagination – this hadn't happened for a long time. This sudden lust he felt for her was at a level of intensity that surprised him.

He had to calm down. He was her _teacher._ Not to mention, almost ten years older than she was.

It was hard calming down with this tension around them.

He had to teach her a lesson for her earlier behaviour. The way she spoke to him was unacceptable.

Her face was incredulous when she asked her to recite Newton's three laws of motion. Good. She needed to know her place.

Except she didn't. She was deliberately messing them up. And when she looked at him with eyes saying; _what you gonna do about it, "professor"?, _he saw red.

He wanted to throw her over his desk, rip her skirt off of her, pull down her tights and plunge into her without preamble. She would scream out in pleasured pain; she'd be ready for him though. He was certain. The way she looked at him. There was an undeniable lust in her eyes; she was begging for it.

He had almost kissed her – were it not for the way she suddenly held her breath and he had realised this was _not okay. _

He dismissed her. And then spent about fifteen minutes sitting behind his desk with an uncomfortable erection when he thought back to the way she challenged him.

* * *

When they had reinstated Anything Can Happen Thursday, it had been a way for him to learn to embrace spontaneity more. Despite his best attempts, Sheldon still liked things in a certain order and a certain way. Like his weekly schedule.

But now, Anything Can Happen Thursday was part of that same schedule, and he had gotten used to his one evening a month where he didn't know what would happen. It was a schedule of sorts.

He should have been suspicious when he saw Howard pocket his phone, smile brightly and just minutes after suggest they go to a bar. _A bar. _What should have ticked him off even more, was that he had already thought of a bar they should go to. Leonard disliked the Blind Donkey, and wanted to go to the place next door.

His suspicions were confirmed when Wolowitz abandoned them on the curb and practically ran toward the bar he wanted to go to. _Had Bernadette texted him to meet him there? _It seemed unlikely. But as he entered with Leonard, he saw her talking to him.

Was she here alone? Why wouldn't Wolowitz just make a date with her instead of spending Anything Can Happen Thursday with them?

Sheldon was tired with his behaviour already, and made way to the restrooms to wash his hands. He had touched something icky on the bus over there. And let's face it; he always wanted to wash his hands after traveling on public transport.

_What kind of place was this? _He thought to himself, annoyed. There was a couple canoodling right next to the restrooms. Yuck. He hated public displays of affection.

But they weren't canoodling. He couldn't see her face, but the man pushed her against the wall and he heard her cry out in panic.

Her voice registered, and he was on them immediately. The man didn't listen, so he performed the move his father had taught him to bring your enemies to their knees – literally. Sheldon was beyond pissed off. How dare this man touch her without her consent.

How dare he touch her at all.

Miss Fowler was in some state of shock. She didn't hear him as he called out to her.

She looked just so hopeless and upset, he had no choice but to hug her. She was tiny in his arms, and the feel of her breasts against him almost triggered a bodily reaction.

When he tried to let her go however, she pulled him back. Her hair smelled of shampoo and the scent went up his nostrils as she burrowed into his chest.

Sheldon wondered why it felt somehow right to hold her like this. He never _held_ people. Or hugged them for that matter. He had conversations with people, and physical contact was limited to handshakes and intercourse for stress relief. Well, the occasional handjob or – if the girl had behaved exceptionally well or deserved it in some other way – cunnilingus as well.

But Sheldon Cooper didn't _hug_. And certainly not for such a long time.

What had come over him?

What followed was an awkward conversation with Wolowitz and Bernadette and an even more awkward conversation between Leonard and Miss Fowler as they waited for a cab. Why Leonard thought it was okay to flirt with the girl, was beyond him. Had he not established some sort of claim on her? Besides, Leonard was with Penny.

The ride to her apartment was short and filled with mundane conversation between Leonard and Miss Fowler. He tried to get himself together during the ride. He had reacted instinctively when he saw her being bothered by that man. A man who could have easily knocked him out even he had been just a bit more sober, yet he didn't hesitate to come to her rescue immediately.

Why had he behaved like this?

He walked her up to her apartment. He needed to make sure she was alright after all.

There were no ulterior motives. Well, maybe a little. He wanted to see where she lived and he wanted to be the last man she saw before she went to bed. Her laughter at Leonard's lame jokes still rang in his eyes and he despised him for making her laugh so.

And then, she had mentioned the name of her attacker like it was nothing. He was on edge immediately, but she was certain he couldn't know where she went to school. It irked him still.

What possessed him to tell her about his own alcoholic father, he didn't know. He made to leave, but not before he suggested to her that she should look into self-defence classes. If only she knew to knee him for instance, would have helped her out a lot. Then, she said the most interesting thing.

_I could just be sure to have a brave, strong man around me at all times instead._

She had to be referring to him. Was she implying she wanted him for a bodyguard of sorts? Or, was it the more logical – but troubling – explanation that she wanted him around at all times anyway?

_A brave, strong man. _And the tone she used was not jokingly. She was flattering him. And he hated to say, it worked. He felt like an alpha-male, protecting his woman from harm.

_Where the hell did this come from? _

She kissed his cheek at the door, and the scent of her shampoo made him reciprocate. Her cheek was soft underneath his lips, and before he gave into his urges to kiss more of it, he left quickly.

This was all going way too fast and way too far.

Trying to get back to their student-teacher dynamic, he texted her when he got home. Just a reminder to send him her schedule. There. That should get them back to a professional relationship.

* * *

Her incoming e-mail woke him.

He had assigned her a different profile in his phone; any communications from her would have a different ringtone and notification. It bothered him that this Zack knew her name. What if something happened, or she remembered something suddenly? It would be essential that he answer his phone immediately.

At least, that was what he tried to tell himself. Just like it was essential to call her in the middle of the night, instead of just texting her back.

He almost believed himself.

**A/N A Boxing Day present. I just checked in online, flight isn't for another day, but still. Super psyched! I hope you will all wait patiently for the next instalments while I chill my ass off. Love! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Professor Insights**

**Part III**

Their night-time conversation was filled with tension and thinly-veiled attempts at flirting from her part. Sheldon had been serious when he suggested it was probably best she wasn't alone at the university. What if something happened and Zack knew where to find her?

He hadn't meant to set her up to flirt with him per se.

_"Are you making me an offer, Doctor Cooper?" _

He could feel the heat course through him immediately. Did she have any idea what that tone of voice did to his body?

He choose to ignore her statement and demanded she'd come see him the next day. That way he would at least _see_ her again before the weekend. Somehow, talking to her on the phone was not enough to quench his worry for her.

It had nothing to do with the breathiness of her voice and the way she had kissed his cheek the night before.

She lied through her teeth about studying the curriculum. He decided to humour her and pretended not to notice. He'd get her back for it the next day, and he looked forward to it already.

She thanked him for his help again – well, sort of – in a quiet and insecure voice, and it almost made him reconsider teaching her the lesson she really needed. Almost.

* * *

Leonard tried to cajole him into conversation on the way to work the next day. If Sheldon was really honest with himself, he was still kind of pissed off that Leonard had so shamelessly tried to flirt with Miss Fowler like he had.

"So, Amy seems nice, doesn't she?" Leonard said, shooting him a smile.

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "Yes," he said stoically.

Leonard wasn't letting up and continued despite Sheldon's lack of enthusiasm to continue the conversation. "Was she the one who Penny ran into at the Cheesecake Factory last week?"

"Yes."

"The one who called you last Friday night about her paper?"

"Yes."

"Did you stay there long last night to _talk_? I didn't hear you come home."

"No."

He did not like the way Leonard spoke to him. It was insinuating. And the worst part was; he was completely right.

* * *

They took up their usual table for lunch, and as the minutes passed, the cantina filled up with people. More than usual it seemed. He had seen them before the others did; Miss Rostenkowski and Miss Fowler. They looked around, both holding up their trays with lunch.

The second he saw them coming towards them, he looked back to Wolowitz, trying to pretend to listen to whatever he was saying.

_Why wasn't Miss Fowler dressed appropriately?_ She had neglected to wear her usual cardigan, and it did things to him.

The girls walked past them, and Leonard tried to make yet another pass on her. Sheldon couldn't stop himself from clearing his throat loudly. He needed to be brought down a peg and learn his place. She was not for him.

He caught Miss Fowler's eye. She blushed. _Good. _

She looked away, but later their eyes crossed again when Miss Rostenkowski excused them and they left. He nodded at her slightly. He'd see her this afternoon. She smiled sweetly at him, and Sheldon saw Leonard look between the two of them, grinning.

He'd never hear the end of it.

The two girls were barely out of earshot when the questioning started.

"Well, well, well," Leonard said, smugly. "Am I not even allowed to say hello to your girlfriend anymore now?"

Sheldon rolled his eyes and huffed. "She is not my girlfriend, Leonard."

"But you did act kind of possessive, dude," Koothrappali interjected, his eyes were shining with mirth. "Is she the girl who's in your class with Howard?"

"Yes," Sheldon said.

"Yes, you were kind of possessive… or yes, she's in your class?" Howard quipped, grinning broadly.

Sheldon shot him a look. "I believe she is the reason you ended up having coitus with Miss Rostenkowski yesterday, so I'd tone it down a bit if I were you, Wolowitz."

A chorus of 'woah's and 'oooh's erupted around him. Leonard was grinning at him.

"Not your girlfriend my ass," he said.

"She is my student, Leonard," Sheldon said, trying to convince him as much as himself. "In fact, I'll be seeing her this afternoon to tutor her."

It was the wrong thing to say. Koothrappali raised his eyebrows. "My, my, a private lesson with her teacher… I wonder what she'll be learning then."

Sheldon flushed at looked down his plate.

There were lots of thing he wanted to teach Miss Fowler.

* * *

Their tutoring session went downhill very quickly. It didn't start of right anyway. Leonard and Koothrappali were still there when she came in, and their comments were laced with innuendo.

The way Miss Fowler had blushed when he had said the word 'intercourse' caused his mind to wonder. Just how innocent was she? It only made him more interested to find out.

And then, it turned out she hadn't done any work for his class. He had thought as much during their talk the night before, but he was very disappointed to find out she had lied to him about it. Somehow, the conversation turned into something highly suggestive.

He hadn't _meant_ to say he wanted to discipline her, but to be frank; he wanted nothing more but to bend her over his desk, lift up that skirt and spank her hard until her ass was as red as the colour of her lips. And maybe then he'd find out just how much she liked being manhandled like that. She looked like the kind of girl who'd deny to like it, but be dripping with want at the same time.

He had to be careful though, he was still her teacher and they were crossing into dangerous territory. He tried to turn the conversation around by making empty threats of withholding education and what-not.

She kept up with her sassy attitude, and had she said just one more word to provoke him further, he would have disciplined her for real.

The tension around them rose to a point of no return as they stared at each other. He had no choice but to dismiss her before he did something he might regret. Or caused him to have HR look into him.

* * *

Halo night with the boys turned out to be a good way to distract him from thinking of Miss Fowler too much. Or at least, that was what he had thought, but his thoughts kept drifting back to the bruise on her arm (if he _ever _saw that Zack again, he would most definitely bash his skull in), and back to the fire in her eyes as she talked back to him.

He had had every right to berate her like he had. She was his student, he her teacher. He did not tolerate being lied to, by no one.

And especially not by girls who kissed his cheek and cried into his chest, and afterwards had phone calls with him in the middle of the night in which she tried to flirt with him.

At least she had called him 'sir'. If only it hadn't been sarcastically. Oh, how he wanted her to call him that in a very different setting; begging him for more, on her knees in front of him, her mouth filled with his seed after she sucked him dry, or while he pounded into her from behind…

Sheldon cleared his head and tried to get back into the game again. He was watching Howard play – terribly, he might add – when there was a pounding at the door. Sheldon sighed and got up to talk to an obviously inebriated Penny.

He was taken aback by her more than usual fierce attitude, as she hollered loudly the second she noticed Wolowitz on the couch.

"Bernie! Howard's here!"

Sheldon could only look on in shock when Bernadette appeared out of nowhere and walked past him quickly, Penny in tow. He glanced back at them, but was rapidly drawn to a sound coming from Penny's apartment.

Miss Fowler walked out, her legs unsteady. Sheldon blinked. He couldn't make sense of her presence in his apartment building.

Before he could really process what had happened, Penny and Leonard were across the hall, an obviously drunk Miss Rostenkowski had left with Wolowitz, and he was alone with Miss Fowler who was dressed in a pair of pants that seemed painted on her body and a t-shirt with _the _best female protagonist of all time emblazed on her chest: Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

As if Miss Fowler didn't occupy his thoughts enough as it was.

She pulled on the shirt, as if the sight of her looking like that wasn't already imprinted in his brain. He suggested calling her a cab, and gave her a bottle of water to lessen her inebriated state. Together they sat side by side on the couch, and even Sheldon could tell it was awkward.

There had been so much tension between the two of them in his office that afternoon. And now, they were alone in his apartment – he _never_ had students over in his apartment, that would have to be against some sort of unwritten rule. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was looking around the apartment, and Sheldon suddenly felt a sort of hope she liked what she saw.

What the hell was that?

He was certainly liking what _he_ saw. Miss Fowler looked good enough to eat. He had gotten an eye-full of her bottom in those tight pants, and that paired with the fact she was an apparent fan of Joss Whedon's work was enough for him.

But if I was really honest, Miss Fowler could be dressed in anything, and he'd still desire her.

It had really been long since he had felt this kind of attraction for anyone. He cursed himself for the fact that it was for one of his students.

"At least I'm not alone as per your suggestion," she said, filling the silence around them.

She was provoking him again. He had meant that she shouldn't be alone _at school_, to avoid running into that Neanderthal of a man. He told her so.

"What you do outside of school hours is of absolutely no concern of mine," he ended, trying his hardest to keep the conversation from escalating into dangerous territory once again.

He had pissed her off.

"I have a call log that suggests otherwise, Doctor Cooper."

He turned towards her now, and looked at her. She was implying something that he had no chance of denying. He stared at her. Did she _want _him to concern for her? Or was she just trying to get under the skin of her professor?

It wouldn't be the first time one of his students had prepositioned him. Only he had never felt the need to act upon it until now.

She was blushing under his gaze.

Before he knew what came over him, he was leaning towards her, murmuring her name, his eyes shifted to her lips that were beckoning him closer.

He stopped himself just in time.

Flustered with himself, he quickly moved to the kitchen, muttering about getting the bedding for the couch and the spare toothbrushes they kept in the cabinet in the bathroom. She would just spend the night on the couch, and Leonard would drive her home tomorrow. And then, they could just go back to being a student and a professor, acting professionally in the class room and not seeing each other outside of it.

This madness would have to stop.

But she sassed him again. Calling out his lack of a driving license – always a sore topic – and then having the gall to suggest he spends his time unwisely. She hit a nerve, and she knew it. He was worked up and angry at himself for letting her get under his skin. He needed her away from him, out of his apartment preferably, but he knew he couldn't do such a thing.

If she would _just_ stop the provoking, it would be so much better.

It was out before he knew it.

"I really don't care for your sass, Amy."

He felt his face heat up as she stared at him. "_Miss Fowler,_" he corrected, too late.

She apologized, and expressed her gratitude for being able to stay there. Sheldon nodded, happy they were past this awful tension surrounding the both of them.

He left her in the bathroom to brush her teeth as he made up the couch. Her head would be laying in his spot. His stomach constricted strangely.

He walked back over to the bathroom to ask her what she wanted to wear to bed; he had a lot of pyjamas, she could easily wear one of his pyjama bottoms.

He was speechless however when he found her bend-over at the sink. He could see the outline of her panties through the fabric of those yoga pants. It was almost a thong, he deduced, looking at the way the panties were wedged between her ass cheeks. He wondered what colour they were. He felt his blood rush lower, and tried unsuccessfully to divert his thoughts.

"Would you need something to sleep in?"

She suggested sleeping in just her shirt. Sheldon froze in shock. The thought of her in her underwear on the couch he spend his free-time on did things to him. Besides the fact that Leonard would be coming home at some point, and he would be able to see her partly naked. He did not care for that.

He tried to calm his racing heart as he grabbed a pair of pyjama pants from his dresser. He was just going through his shirts when she was suddenly next to him.

"Could you get me something with Batman on it?"

She was flirting. Again. He had worn a Batman-shirt the day before. _Her _Dark Knight, she said. His heart rate increased. What was this vixen trying to do to him?

He humoured her and pulled out his favourite Batman-shirt and lay it atop the pyjama pants. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down. She had moved closer again. Her breasts brushed against his arm as she bent forward to inspect the shirt she was holding.

He warned her. Twice.

She didn't listen.

_This was on her_, he thought, as he pressed her into the dresser, holding her captive with his body and hands. She gasped in shock, but his lust had already won over his rational thinking.

She wanted this, didn't she? She could get it.

**A/N I'm trying to see if I can wrap this up simultaneously with the Work-Life Balance Disruption. Thank you for your continued support and your patience with me as I struggle to bring this all to a – hopefully – satisfying grand finale. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Professor Insights**

**Part IV**

She was moaning even before his lips touched hers. Sheldon couldn't stop himself from chuckling. He also couldn't stop himself from kissing her. Just a little, he figured, that couldn't hurt. Much.

Except he didn't kiss her _a little_. The second she responded to him, he practically pounced on her. He had been restraining himself for days – no, weeks – and now here she was, tempting him, with her tight yoga pants and her Buffy-shirt and her comparing him to Batman.

There was only so much he could take.

She tasted heavenly, but her responses were a little too timid in comparison to her daring statements. Their tongues brushed against each other, and Sheldon groaned in her mouth. He was already hard, after so little actual stimulation. His body had a mind of its own and he grasped her ass firmly – he had wanted to that for hours now and it was within reach. He had to.

Miss Fowler gasped in apparent shock when he pressed himself against her, and it was a rude awakening.

Sheldon cursed himself for losing control like this. He had been groping her – mauling her like a caveman. His _student_. He tried to calm down and make excuses but she wouldn't listen.

"So, you admit that you've wanted something to happen between us for longer than just tonight?"

That didn't matter, it didn't matter that she occupied his thoughts more than he cared to admit, or that he hadn't felt this drawn to a woman in a long time – if ever. It didn't matter if the air around them was filled with tension all the time, because he would a stop to this right now.

No more.

But Miss Fowler kept pressing him, and suddenly he was closing in on her – confessing his darkest desires and all his feelings, well… almost all his feelings.

She didn't seem to handle it well. Her eyes were big as saucers when he admitted to wanting her mouth on him, her ass spanked for her sassy attitude and her body quivering under him in his bed.

He kissed her a final time. _This ends here. _

* * *

Even after jerking off in the shower he was still restless in his bed, knowing she was on the couch, wearing his clothes and her head laying in his spot. He wondered if she was awake as well.

Her sweet taste lingered in his mouth, his eidetic memory made it unable to forget the way her curves had felt under his palms; the softness of her belly and the firm roundness of her bottom. He could still feel her. Her neck had smelled almost sweet when he had kissed her there. The breathy moans and tiny gasps she had made when he had confessed his sinful thoughts resonated through his head.

He was going crazy.

* * *

Sheldon felt pretty proud of how he held himself the next morning. Miss Fowler looked adorable in his Batman shirt and he pretended not to notice as he prepared his breakfast just in time for Doctor Who. Their exchange was only moderately uncomfortable.

The uncomfortable part came when Leonard returned from disappointing coitus with Penny.

Sheldon shot him a look when he tried to make a suggestive comment in regards to Miss Fowler. Leonard managed to keep his mouth shut until Amy was in their bathroom.

"What happened?" he asked, looking at Sheldon quizzically.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sheldon said, moving to the kitchen to dispose the dirty dishes.

"That poor girl looked scared out of her mind!" Leonard exclaimed, waving his arms around.

Sheldon flinched. "Exactly," he hissed, hoping Leonard would shut it – or at least lower his voice. "That _girl_. She is my student, Leonard. And she practically threw herself at me last night. I had to stop her."

Leonard's eyebrows practically disappeared in his hairline.

"Well yeah," he said. "I thought you'd be thrilled to have some alone time with her. Maybe tell her how you feel and stuff. Women _love _to hear that."

Sheldon gave him a look.

"What part of 'she is my student' don't you understand, Leonard?" he asked. "My feelings – or whether or not I have them – are irrelevant. I can't go around having affairs with my students... Not after that whole ordeal with Nowitzki."

He took a deep breath, willing his temper to go away.

"Am I attracted to Miss Fowler? Yes, maybe I am. But I'm not going to act upon it, especially when there is still a professional distance to be maintained. Fool me once, Leonard," Sheldon spoke rapidly – his Texan accent appearing out of nowhere.

Leonard looked at him with furrowed brows.

"Well, at least you're not denying anymore that you're into her," he said – neglected anything else Sheldon had said. "She threw herself at you, huh? What a bold move. I like her."

* * *

Leonard made him say goodbye to her when she returned from the bathroom.

"Thank you for your hospitality," she had said. He couldn't believe the nerve she had. He could only stare as she walked out with Leonard.

It wasn't even 7 AM and he was already emotionally drained. Maybe a shower would wake him up. He had just taken off his robe when something on the floor caught his eye. It was pink and bunched up in a ball.

His cheeks warmed up immediately. Had she left her underwear in his bathroom?

_Was she sitting in the shotgun seat which he so often occupied, without panties under those yoga pants? _

What was she playing at? He had told her this wasn't going to continue. Yet here she was, leaving her underwear lying around in his bathroom, for him to find it.

What a cheap trick.

In his mind's eye he could still see the outlines of this very pair of panties against the slope of her ass when she had bent down in his bathroom.

He could keep them, he reckoned. They could come in handy one day.

It could be like a souvenir, he figured. He informed her thusly; she had read his text. A response wasn't forthcoming however.

* * *

She had left him on read all weekend. It bugged him. So, when she showed up in his class the following Monday, he pretended not to see her. He did get a dig in on her abysmal work on the Euler-Lagrange paper, though. He felt slightly smug.

"Doctor Cooper, can I have a word about my paper, please?"

Who was he to say 'no' to her, in a classroom still filled with students? A cunning move.

He asked Howard to close the door behind him – he had a feeling she wasn't going to be talking about her paper but either about what had transpired between them, or her missing undergarments. Or both.

Wolowitz made a joke about using protection which would earn him a strike. Miss Fowler blushed becomingly._ Just how innocent was she? _

She didn't even _try_ to talk about her paper, she just went straight in there. She could forget it; now that it seemed she hadn't left her panties on purpose – that kind of pissed him off, to be honest – he was certainly keeping them. He tried to show her the door, and she tried to play him right back by asking about her paper now anyway.

As if he didn't remember every little mistake she had made in her paper. His mind didn't forget. But there was no need to tell her that.

She was provoking him _again_. He stared her down. How could he make it clear to her? This wasn't going to happen.

The tension rose again. She had gotten him to admit all the things he wanted to do with her. And she was still coming back for more. More of what? What was it she wanted from him?

"Now, tell me what it is you really want. Or do you _truly_ want to go over your paper now?"

She was saved by the bell. Well, figuratively speaking then. Bernadette called and she had to go. Something about live monkeys in the University. He couldn't really be bothered to learn more. He left her standing there; but not before threatening her to _really _discipline her if she ever behaved inappropriately again.

* * *

He had expected her to come by his office that week – really, how much work could those monkeys be? But she hadn't shown. It pissed him off.

And being pissed off by that, pissed him off even more. He didn't want _this. _Whatever this was. This gnawing feeling, eating away at his gut. Making him dream of green eyes, trembling bodies and round bottoms wearing the pink panties that currently lay, freshly cleaned, in his dresser drawer.

Halo night with the guys would distract him, hopefully. But right now, all it did was remind him of the last time he had played Halo and ended up with Miss Fowler sandwiched between his dresser and his body, their mouths fused together and making him yearn for more.

He entered Leonard's lab and stopped in his tracks.

A woman was standing at a white board, her back to him. Her hair was the same colour as Miss Fowler's, but it was slightly wavy. Plus, this woman was wearing _jogging pants and a t-shirt. _

Those graduate students would just wear about anything these days.

What was Leonard doing, entertaining this woman in his lab this late in the afternoon?

She turned around and he balked back. Miss Fowler. In what he could only assume was some sort of lounge wear (did she really only dress appropriately for his classes nowadays?), her hair was different as well.

"What is this?"

He could barely contain his anger. Towards Leonard – the betraying coward left them alone quickly – but also towards Miss Fowler who claimed to be making great progress with Leonard working on _his_ field of study. He scoffed.

In the blink of an eye he spotted the error in her equation; switching up _p _and _q _in her Hamiltonian equation_. _Like a fifth grader.

Miss Fowler defied him, and she gave him no other option. He had to teach her a lesson.

_Really_ and thoroughly teach her one. Just this once.

* * *

His plan had been to close in on her and just intimidate her a little. Just so she would admit this was a terrible, terrible idea and then he would back off.

Instead, he ended up with his hand in her pants, lecturing her on the mistakes in her equation, while he marvelled at just how incredibly wet she was for him. They really were too compatible. He had become hard the instant he touched her.

She was too tight to be really experienced – the amount of wetness should have aided him in fingering her with just two fingers, but she had winced as he pushed them into her. Heat had washed over him at the thought that she might be _really _innocent. But would a virgin come onto her teacher like that? He highly doubted it.

He had teased her, bringing her to near-orgasm multiple times and then changing his pace on purpose – she was able to take in his fingers after all, and he rewarded her by using his long fingers to make her see stars.

Her squeals had been entirely too loud and he had to shush her, but _good lord _was he aroused by her enthusiastic responses to him. She had come hard on his hand. And he had to muffle her screams with his mouth. Or maybe he had wanted to.

He had been entranced, watching her come.

She had kissed him when she came to, and Sheldon had pulled back just when he realised just what they were doing. This wasn't 'ending things', this was 'advancing things' and it had to stop.

She had been pissed off, and rightfully so, but he had pretended to be unperturbed by what had just passed between them. Leonard kept Purell in the lab, for which he was grateful, and he had been busy cleaning his right hand when Leonard entered the lab.

Just as well. Miss Fowler had been angry at him. What had she expected? That he would be asking her out or something, just because he got her off? That had been a one-time thing. A completely inappropriate one-time thing. She would be able to understand that, right?

He had an erection to get rid of. He tried to do some Kolinahr, but it didn't work in her presence.

Miss Fowler finally noticed his predicament, and gasped in shock. He stared at her. _Had she never seen a man with a hard-on before? _He was seriously starting to think she hadn't.

He dismissed her.

It took thinking back to that time he had to help Howard's mother shop for dresses to get rid of his erection.

* * *

Leonard just smirked at him when he finally left the lab.

"Not a word, Leonard," he hissed. He was still tense. Just seeing her in the company of another man – even his best friend – drove him green with jealousy.

Why? It was completely illogical for him to react like this. This irrational possessiveness and need to claim her. She had readily surrendered. It was dangerous territory, and he had best steer clear of it.

_At least he had taught Miss Fowler a lesson for now_, he figured.

If he was honest with himself, he wished it wouldn't stick. He wouldn't mind teaching her a lesson again.

**A/N Just some insights in Doctor Cooper's head to keep you interested in WLBD as I work on the ending. ****As always; I hope you're safe and healthy. And please enjoy this little entertainment I provide -it's all I can do - as we go through this scary time together. **

**Let me know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Professor Insights **

**Part V**

Sheldon didn't even try to come up with an excuse for why he made a beeline for the shower when they arrived home. Seeing Leonard and thinking of Howard's mother had lessened his arousal greatly, but he just had to close his eyes for a second and it returned tenfold.

He turned the shower on and quickly shucked off his clothes, not even bothering to fold them like he always did. He stepped under the stream of water and closed his eyes. The images flooded his brain immediately.

He could still smell the sweet scent of her skin and taste her lips. Her breathy moans and pleasurable whimpers resounded in his head. His fingers seemed to recall exactly how her body had felt; the softness of her belly, the firmness of her breasts, the wetness between her legs.

He stifled a groan with his fist.

He grasped himself firmly, fully hard again now, when he thought back to how she had responded to him. He imagined how she would moan if he tasted her there, instead of just touching her. He imagined how incredible she must feel, sheathed around him with that tight heat, while she moaned softly and trembled like she had this afternoon.

He moaned her name as he came. Hard.

* * *

Leonard grinned at him as he returned to the living room, dressed in different clothes.

"Eventful afternoon then?" Leonard smirked, taking a sip of his tea.

Sheldon gave him a look. "What part of _not a word, Leonard_, don't you understand?" he huffed, irritated still that Leonard had had the gall to go behind his back to hang out with _his _student.

"I had figured you'd be in a better mood after the afternoon you had," Leonard smirked. "But if this is what it's going to be like, I'll go see what Penny's up to."

Sheldon gave him a curt nod. "That'd be better, yes."

He took a seat at his desk and started to grade some paper of a different class. He was half-way done when his phone buzzed with an incoming text.

_7:17 PM  
From: Amy Farrah Fowler  
Apparently Leonard is under the assumption that we had sexual intercourse in his lab. Please set the record straight, I have a reputation to uphold. _

Sheldon stared at the message. He willed his perverted mind not to imagine what it would have been like to actually have sexual intercourse with her – he had done that enough for today. Why would Leonard think this? He hadn't spoken to him about this.

He pressed the phone icon next to her name and waited for her to answer. It went to voicemail. She was deliberately dodging his call, he could see she was online. He called her out by text, and tried again.

He figured he could use this phone call to make sure she truly understood that he did _not _appreciate seeing her with Leonard, and that she should come to _him_ for help next time. Not to a washed-up experimental physicist. It was too late to suppress his jealousy now anyway.

"Will you be coming to my office next week to review your paper? I was _not _amused to see you working with Doctor Hofstadter this afternoon."

"Were you? But, I thought you were friends with Doctor Hofstadter? Why would it be a problem for me to work with him?"

She was riling him up. The innocent tone of her voice only angered him more. She proceeded to put up an act of utmost innocence and cluelessness. Sheldon's blood started to boil with rage. He hadn't meant to go as far as he had that afternoon, fingering her in Leonard's tab. But was she deliberately punishing him for going back to calling her 'Miss Fowler' and trying to maintain a professional distance?

When she pretended that experimental physics wasn't inferior to theoretical physics, he had had enough.

"He didn't even notice you switched the value of _p _and _q _in your Hamiltonian equation for crying out loud. Whereas _I _pointed it out to you immediately."

"_Pointing it out to me_, is that what you're calling it?" she laughed.

It would appear he hadn't succeeded in teaching her a lesson after all. Or maybe she just needed reminding of how much superior he was to Leonard. In every way.

"No, I prefer to call it _teaching you a lesson,_ Miss Fowler," he lowered his voice on purpose.

It worked. She was speechless.

He thought back to how she came in arms. Her moans muffled by his mouth, the walls of her pussy clenching around his fingers.

"And I like to think I was quite successful, wasn't I?" he whispered.

His blood rushed south when she responded.

"Yes, Sir."

Turns out she knew her place after all, he smirked. He told her to come to his office the next week, and he'd make sure she'd never go to Leonard for help ever again.

* * *

Leonard took him to the comic book store to make amends. He had apologized profusely for talking to Penny about him and Miss Fowler, and for drawing the wrong conclusions about the situation he had encountered in his lab.

Sheldon couldn't really stay mad at him. He had been alone with Miss Fowler in the lab for approximately fifteen minutes. If Leonard thought that was an appropriate amount of time for sexual intercourse, he could really only feel sorry for Penny.

He was browsing through the newly arrived comic books, when the rack of clothes in the back of the store caught his eye. Maybe Stuart had a new Batman t-shirt. He had an inexplicable urge to get more Batman merchandise after Miss Fowler had so blatantly expressed her love for his Dark Knight shirts.

He looked through the t-shirts neatly displayed on the hangers. None of the Batman shirts were new, and he already possessed most of them. He moved to the left side of the clothes section, a place he never looked – why would he look at women's clothing after all?

He grinned when he came across a pair of Batman panties. They were pretty sexy, too sexy for Miss Fowler. But he knew what size she wore now – thanks to the panties she left in his bathroom accidentally-on-purpose and his memory of her hips underneath his hands.

He didn't even blush when Stuart gave him a suggestive look as he rung them up.

Maybe they could work as an incentive for Miss Fowler to behave like a good student. Like _his _good student.

* * *

She wasn't a good student at all.

It appeared he had struck a nerve with her when he had _taught her a lesson_, so to speak. She seemed to be going out of her way to provoke him. A plaid skirt. Knee high socks. At least she had worn a cardigan over her blouse, otherwise she would have looked the part perfectly.

The misbehaving Catholic schoolgirl.

It was as if she walked straight from a porn set into his classroom. Or straight from his fantasies where she was draped over his desk.

He ignored her. But it was hard to, especially when he saw how Wolowitz leered at her as well. Was he going to have to tell all his friends to back off? But he could give her the satisfaction of acknowledging her, or at least referring to their encounter in the lab. He grinned at his own cleverness.

He had taught her well, after all.

"Who can tell me the difference between the kinetic and potential energy? Miss Fowler, perhaps?"

She hadn't been paying attention at all. And she gave him the perfect excuse to ask her to stay behind after class.

And, oh, how he loved the little game they played. The bickering, the fake-innocent act she put up and his sharp responses time and time again.

"I don't think it's appropriate for you to comment on the way I dress, professor."

_Like she hadn't dressed up for him. _It gave him a strange sense of satisfaction.

"I think we're well passed behaving appropriately, don't you agree?"

This was escalating again. And he didn't even try to stop her. He had woken up with an erection for three days in row after dreaming of her. This was on her.

"Your so-called teaching methods are rather unorthodox."

The thrills moved through him when she tried to one-up him like this. Too bad for her, he managed to regain the upper hand every time.

"As long as the required goals is met, I don't see a problem."

"And what goal is that?"

"Learning from your mistakes, Miss Fowler. Obviously."

He had her now; cornered against her desk. That would work out well for him. He'd be able to either lay her down on top of it, with her facing him as he finally entered her, or he'd turn her around and take her from behind after giving her a few well-aimed slaps for having such a big mouth to her professor.

His dick twitched in anticipation in his pants.

He was beyond caring now. She wanted him. She did. She had been pissed off when he had gone back to addressing him by her last name after their last encounter. And now she was practically seducing him in his class. With her fake-innocent act and the big eyes and the skirt. It was all a role-play for her; the dirty, illicit fantasy of having sex with her professor.

He didn't mind helping her make that fantasy come true. _Oh_, how he looked forward to taking her.

Then all of this would be over.

He had figured it out. He just had this incredible need to make her his, and he needed it sated. That was all. Just physical attraction and the desire to claim her.

He hadn't planned to do this, but his body took over from his rational thinking. Sure, it was frowned upon by the schoolboard, to have relations with a student. But it wasn't something they could fire him over. Not if it was consensual.

"I thought you had learned your lesson, Miss Fowler, but it seems a refresher course is in order."

She was shy in kissing him. Really playing the innocent schoolgirl part to perfection. He should give her a compliment on her performance when they were done. He never really role-played much – especially not without talking it through first – but he had to admit, it was great fun with her. As long as they were both on the same page about this. He couldn't be happier that she was going along with this.

He had to be sure though.

"Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head at him. _No, she didn't want him to stop. She wanted it. _Excellent.

They kissed again and again, and the skin of thighs was soft under his palms. When he reached her underwear, a scorching heat welcomed him. She was so hot for him. He loved it, being able to turn a woman on like this.

His slipped a finger inside her, and was surprised again by how tight she was.

"God, you're so tight, Amy," he groaned. That wasn't something she could be play-acting. He just had to check, for his own piece of mind.

"Am I the first to touch you like this?"

"Yes," she whispered. And the tone of her voice made him stop. There was a certain insecurity in it, that hadn't been fake or role-playing. _She was genuinely insecure._

_Shit. _

He rubbed her clit, trying to make her more at ease. His thoughts were a mess. She hadn't been playing the innocent schoolgirl. She _was_ an innocent schoolgirl. Did she realise what he had assumed her intentions were, when she stayed behind in his classroom? If he hadn't asked, he would have taken her virginity right there on that desk.

His possessiveness changed into something else.

He didn't understand it, what he felt. A certain need to protect her from other men – and from herself as well. Did she not realise what she was getting herself into? If he had been a lesser man, he wouldn't have hesitated a single second, and he would have made her his in the blink of an eye.

But she deserved better. Way better than a quick fuck in an unlocked classroom.

A feeling in his gut akin to nervousness and excitement that had nothing to do with arousal, took over him. He swallowed thickly and pushed the feelings and its implications to the back of his mind.

He would figure out what those sudden feelings meant later.

He had to teach his schoolgirl some lessons first.

**A/N With Work-Life Balance reaching its final chapters, I wanted to finish up Insights as well. Now you can read the story from Doctor Cooper's perspective too. **

**I wish you all the best in these trying times. I love every review I receive for either this or any other story. **

**A special shout out to the anonymous reviewer from Italy: your review made me tear up, in a good way. I hope you and your family are doing well. Tanto amore per te. **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Professor Insights**

**Part VI**

Maybe Miss Fowler was a good student after all. He had continued the sort-of charade of him lecturing her, because she seemed as into it as he was. And she had followed his instructions really, _really_ well. What she lacked in experience, she more than made up for in enthusiasm and talent. She had taken him in her mouth like a pro, and didn't even flinch that much as he finished in her mouth.

She came by his hand after only a few deft strokes of his fingers against her. _So responsive. _He had wanted to taste her – but he figured he could do that as well. The wonders of the female body never ceased to amaze him.

He positioned her on the desk like he had wanted to before, but instead of taking her there, he sat down on a chair between her legs. She was anxious, he could tell. And if he was honest with himself; he was too. His hands were shaking a little. If this was the first time she ever experienced oral sex, he wanted her to enjoy this.

But he was no novice, and knew what he was doing. Then why was he so set on making sure she would have an orgasm strong enough she'd almost lose her mind?

He didn't just want her to enjoy this. He _needed _her to enjoy this. What was happening to him? Why did he have this insane need to satisfy her, make her feel good?

He had experienced sexual arousal quite often in his life, but never like this.

Was it just arousal though? He was starting to question that more and more. Because maybe she was the one who made _him_ lose his mind, and not the other way around.

* * *

A performance review.

She had the guts to ask him for a review on her _oral skills, _while she exited the classroom. While he had her panties in his pocket.

How she managed to leave him this speechless, he would never know. Never before in his life had he met a woman like this. Unpredictable, a little devious and totally irresistible. To him at least.

The combination of her shy demeanour in public, but her daring comments and suggestive smiles behind closed doors, made her into a woman he couldn't stop thinking about. She was a puzzle he couldn't seem to solve. An enigma.

_A vixen. _

* * *

Miss Fowler – or he guessed he could call her Amy now – stayed on his mind the rest of the evening. Leonard noticed but had learned not to say anything about it now. Penny hadn't gotten the memo, and proceeded to grill him.

Penny had the ability to read him like a book when it came to his emotional turmoil. It was an uncanny ability.

"Hey sweetie," she said as she took a seat in the white chair adjacent to him. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing much," he said evasively. "I've been working on something interesting for my advanced post-grad students, it's basically Higgs Boson meets Schrödinger –"

"Yeah, yeah," Penny interrupted him with a wave of her hand. "You know I couldn't care less about that. What's up with your favourite student, hm?"

"You know I don't have favourites, Penny. I grade each and every one on the same curve with the same answer sheet," he said, avoiding her eyes and grabbing the remote to have something to do.

"So you make out with all of them, then?" she grinned.

He nearly dropped the remote, and blushed fully when he realised he had just given himself away.

"No, I don't," he muttered. There was no use in denying it anyway.

"Didn't you have her in class today?" Penny asked, as if she didn't already know the answer to that. She didn't even bother to specify who she meant.

"I did," Sheldon said disinterestedly.

"So… did something happen again?" she said, with a grin too big for his liking.

_Oh, something happened alright. _But Sheldon didn't want to talk to Penny about this. He rolled his eyes at her, and sank back in the couch with his arms crossed.

"When we went out for drinks Friday, she was all shy about whatever happened in Leonard's lab," Penny mentioned a little too casually. She was baiting him.

"Well, it seems you know everything already, then," he said, standing up from the couch to do some work at his desk. He only hoped she didn't know everything.

"Sheldon," Penny called after him. "Just… just be careful with her, okay? She's young and... new to this."

Sheldon halted in his tracks. If only he had known that before this afternoon.

* * *

The guys noticed he wasn't his usual pompous self the next day. When he didn't mock Wolowitz for being an engineer when the opportunity presented itself, he was met with quizzical looks. He had plans to meet up with Amy the next day to go over her paper, and he was somewhat on edge already.

It was becoming preposterous. He should be contacting his physician as well, to consult him about these weird stomach cramps he kept having when he thought about her.

They were having dinner at the Cheesecake Factory, since it was Tuesday. He had taken up his usual seat at their usual table with Howard. Leonard was going to greet Penny and get Raj from the bar. He was glad there was a sense of normalcy surrounding them now. Just a night out with his friends, where they would talk about comic books and conventions.

But Leonard walked up to their table with one of the biggest smirks Sheldon had ever seen. Amy followed him close behind.

She ended up sitting next to him during dinner, which was filled with awkward questions full of innuendo. She played along splendidly.

"I think with your _instructions_ I'll improve in no time. I am a good student after all."

He could only stare at her. What was she playing at? Wolowitz was in that class too. He was looking at the both of them suspiciously. Sheldon couldn't handle this evening altogether. She was seated entirely too close to him. He struck up a conversation with Raj to keep himself distracted from her closeness.

She practically leaned against him to give the server more room to clear her plate, and his body acted on its own accord. He grasped her leg under the table. Was it payback for her earlier suggestive comments? Or did he just want to touch her? He wasn't sure.

She let him, though. And he tried to see how far he could go before someone noticed her flushed face.

The conversation shifted however to Amy going back to Harvard, and it felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice on his head.

How could he have not thought this through? She wasn't a regular student at Caltech, he wouldn't be able to see after the semester was over. She was only here for this academic year. He watched her with rapt interest as she spoke of staying because of her family here in California and her hopes of continuing her research here. He brushed his fingers against her most intimate parts ever so slightly.

He wouldn't mind her staying. He was trying to convey the message without voicing it.

"It would be nice if you were able to stay here, Amy," Bernadette said.

"Thank you," Amy responded. He squeezed her thigh again, silently telling her what he couldn't say. _Stay. _

* * *

Amy didn't show for her appointment to discuss her paper. He had gone too far.

Either in his attempted fingering under the table at the Cheesecake Factory, or in his tell-all performance review. He wished he could retract it now. The things he had written were all pretty flattering; because he needed her to know how much he appreciated her willingness to do this. Except for the "practice on a banana"-comment. But he had to put in a joke to make up for the fact that he was showering with compliments. And also his last remark.

_Reviewer is open to help Ms Fowler further develop her oral skills, and would hypothetically also recommend her talents to others – were it not for the fact that he wants this privilege for himself exclusively. _

He had stated outright that he wanted her. And now, she wasn't showing up to their appointment.

He tried calling her, but she didn't answer. He texted her instead, and her status indicated she hadn't been online in hours. He felt a slight twinge of worry in his abdomen. Sheldon tried to busy himself with other work; there were always papers to grade and lessons to plan. But he kept looking at his door, waiting for her to show.

After about an hour, he called her again. Still no answer. And again when he grabbed his coat to leave the university for the day.

He was distracted all through dinner.

"Hey Sheldon," Rajesh started, "I was wondering if you could ask Amy if I could get her number? I'd like to come by her lab to see the monkeys. It's been so long since I've seen any Capuchins up close. We used to have them in India as well, you know."

Sheldon looked at him. He really _did_ need to tell all of his friends that she was off limits. Besides, Amy was ignoring him now.

"Her lab is in the biology department, you can just go by if you want to," Sheldon answered brusquely.

Leonard was onto him immediately. "Are you alright?"

Sheldon saw no point in hiding his anguish. Either she was really mad at him, or something was very wrong. He looked at his phone again. Maybe she had checked the messages by now. When there was still no sign of her reading his messages or her getting back to him, he had had enough. He had stopped himself from looking at the local news up till now. But he just couldn't take it anymore.

He opened his local news app. _A bobcat sighting. _A block from her house.

"Leonard, get your coat," he said as he got up from the couch.

* * *

She opened the door wearing next to nothing. He only had eyes for her face though, which was bloated and puffy. From crying, he presumed.

"Miss Fowler," he didn't know what to say. Something was wrong, but it could be anything. "Are you ill?"

Turns out she wasn't ill, or upset about the performance review. He couldn't help but be relieved about that. When she told him she was this upset over a dying aunt, who had obviously died of old age, he had been prepared to scoff her for being this emotional.

It was a good thing Bernadette called when she did. She was surprised he answered the phone, he could tell. But he guessed the gossip was abuzz already in his circle of friends, so he could handle this as well. Bernadette seemed to have no faith in his abilities to comfort her – he doubted those himself as well – and was determined to prove her wrong.

He made her tea, and asked her to please put some clothes on. Sitting this close to her while she was practically naked - he could _see _her nipples through that tank top - was doing things to him.

He listened to her talk about this great-aunt, who was more like a Meemaw to her, and with every word she said he hated her mother more. First there was the music box she got rid of, then there was the way she hadn't supported Amy in pursuing the hard sciences, and then there was the way she managed to turn the confident, charming Amy into an insecure, self-loathing mess.

He really had no choice but to take her in his arms and tell her the truth. The actual truth, how she was charming and shouldn't let her mother get under her skin like this. How all his friends were almost considering her to be a part of their social group already. How she managed to rile him up in a way that no one else could.

"Don't let anyone, even your mother, stop you from doing what you want to do in life," he said.

It turned out he was great at this comforting business. Amy practically attacked him, climbing into his lap, and kissing him like there was no kind of professional relationship between the two of them.

And he let her. He couldn't resist her.

She was kissing him with an amount of passion that she must have been suppressing two days prior, because he could barely keep up with her; their tongues brushed against each other rapidly, and he grew hard under her grinding hips. She grasped his hands and pushed them against her breasts. He palmed them, she still wasn't wearing a bra, and it made for easier access.

The moment he felt her hands on his belt, he stopped her.

They were moving too fast on a dangerous path. He had to stop her. If he hadn't stopped her, they would have ended up in bed together. She wasn't sane at the moment. And above that, still his student.

She appeared embarrassed, and tried to climb off him. He had to let her know that he _did _want her, but not right now.

He kissed her again, less urgent and more sweetly.

"I'm not making love to you tonight. But I can make you feel good, if you'll let me."

He stared at her, hoping she hadn't noticed his slip-up. _What _had he just said to her? Sheldon Lee Cooper didn't _make love_. He had never _made love _in his entire life, he just had sex.

But he didn't just want to have sex with Amy Farrah Fowler, he realised. He wanted to make love to her.

Love_. _

_Shit. _

**A/N Your reviews light up my day. Thank you. **


	7. Chapter 7

**The Professor Insights**

**Part VII**

She just looked at him.

Sheldon was almost convinced she hadn't noticed what he had let slip just now. _Making love_. He sounded like a girl. He needed to think about this, what this implied.

He kissed her again quickly, and moved her off his lap. He busied himself in her kitchen, making a somewhat decent meal of the scraps he found there. Amy moved to her bed to call Bernadette, presumably to get some privacy. He could still hear everything Amy was saying. He tried to close off his mind from her talks.

Where had the _making love _thing come from?

He looked up from the pans in front of him to see Amy sitting on her bed, her phone fused to her ear and her eyes on him. The way she looked at him, caused his insides to burn. He took the grilled cheese sandwich out of the pan and took a knife to carve a smiley-face in it. His mother always did the same to cheer him up, but when he looked at the result of his handiwork, it looked rather childish.

Amy seemed to like it. She looked like she had been crying again, but she assured him she was alright.

After he made sure she was actually eating the dinner he had made her, he busied himself with the mess of papers on the table. He was leafing through the syllabus for his class, wondering what she had written in the margins. Perhaps it would explain why her paper had been so abysmal.

It did. Part B of his assignment was multi-interpretable, it seemed. No wonder she had made so many mistakes.

"You don't know your own syllabus?" she asked, with her mouth still full.

He gave her a look. Of course he knew his own syllabus. He was half-way done with his explanation as to why she had failed her paper – he was about to suggest an extra assignment, so she could get extra credit – when she interrupted him.

"So you _do _remember everything I had written on my paper?" she was giving him a flirtatious look. "That one time in your office, you said I had to bring a hard copy of my paper around, otherwise we wouldn't be able to discuss it?"

Sheldon could feel his face heat up. She was onto him.

"I have an eidetic memory, I remember everything," he said, "and you were not there to discuss your paper at all. You were there to get a rise out of me. I was just giving you a taste of your own medicine."

_That was before he had known just how innocent she was. _When he had cornered her against a desk, demanding her to confess to him what she wanted from him.

"I just wanted my panties back," she mumbled.

Sheldon blinked. _What?_

"You mean you didn't leave them in bathroom on purpose?" he asked. _She had left his house without underwear. Was she expecting him to believe she hadn't noticed that? _

"N-no."

She was blushing. Either because she _had_ left them there to provoke him and he was onto her, or because she was just embarrassed by this conversation overall. He liked either option.

He couldn't help riling her up some more.

"You could have fooled me, Amy. I don't have them on me _right now. _I guess you'll just have to come to my house sometime. If you play your cards right, I'll give them back."

What was _that _supposed to mean? Had he meant to invite her so his house? He was no longer in control of his mouth, the things he said weren't thought-through. Amy would probably be appalled at his lewd suggestion.

"Okay," she whispered instead.

He stared at her. She was blushing. But she had said 'okay'. The air around them felt hot with tension. She wanted to come over to his house. Allegedly to get her panties back, but those were nothing special. She could just buy new ones.

She wanted to come over for _him._

"Good."

The promise hung between them. The tension was palpable once again. He could see her breathing becoming more laboured, and he could feel his own blood pumping through his veins.

It was escalating again. He got up quickly; moving to the kitchen to do busy himself with the dishes. What was happening with him? If she were any other girl, he wouldn't have hesitated to kiss her right there. But with Amy… with Amy he wasn't sure what to do. She seemed to want him as well – that much was obvious, but her inexperience held him back. He wanted it to be good for her. Not done hastily or done for the wrong reasons.

_Making love._

He was losing his mind.

He was so busy trying to get his mind and those strange, conflicting feelings in check that he hardly noticed that she had started crying again. He quickly dried off his hands, and walked over to her. She was a mess. He crouched down next to her and pulled her closer to him. He tried shushing her, but the angle was all wrong like this. He couldn't stroke her back well when he was on his haunches next to her.

He scooped her up in his arms and focussed solely on carrying her to her bed. She should be resting, he figured. She was probably emotionally drained. _Yes,_ he's put her to bed, and then he'd leave and think over his thoughts and these feelings and urges that appeared when he was near her or simply thought about her.

She was pawning him again, pulling closer to him as she struggled against him in his arms. He sat down and pulled her in his lap. She cried in his shirt collar for a while, and he tried to be as soothing as possible. Rubbing her back, making repeated motions with his thumb on her knee.

But Amy didn't want to be comforted anymore. She was pressing her breasts against him now, and shifted against him. Sheldon grasped her leg, intending to stop her. She was having none of it. Her lips pressed against his neck; once, twice.

"Amy, we shouldn't."

He had a really hard time saying no to her when she gave him these big eyes. The heat coming off her was scorching and made him want to give in. She kissed him, and he groaned in response.

"I'm not asking for… you know, but I just want to feel something."

He could resist her. He could. Even though she was kissing him again, he _would _resist her. Because this was unwise for so many reasons. She was his student, she was emotional right now, she was a _virgin_ for crying out loud.

"Please."

But how could he resist her, when she begged him for it?

* * *

There were no buses this late in the evening, so he had to wait for an Uber in front of her building for around ten minutes. He had ordered one from her kitchen after he had washed his hands and face, while Amy lay on her bed, half-dressed and breathing deeply. Her chest was still heaving and he couldn't help but grin smugly at how he had done quite a good job in making her 'feel something' – as she had requested.

She was completely stated, and had been dozing off when he went over to say goodbye to her. He would let her rest.

The car he had ordered came around the corner and Sheldon climbed into the backseat. He looked out of the window and thought back to his evening.

He had just gone over there to make sure she was alright, and hadn't had her face eaten off by a bobcat. Never would he have expected to be leaving her apartment with the realisation that he had actual feelings for her.

His driver tried to make small talk with him, and Sheldon didn't feel like it at all.

"Listen… Amir," he said, reading the driver's name from his name tag, "if we could not talk, that would be very much appreciated."

"Sorry, dude," Amir answered, chuckling. "Your woman kick you out?"

Sheldon looked up into the eyes of the driver in the rear view mirror. _She hadn't kicked him out. He had left on his own. _The strangest thought crossed his mind.

Should he have stayed the night?

* * *

He should have stayed the night. Leonard thought so, too.

"Jesus, Sheldon!" Leonard exclaimed. "You can't just go down on a girl and then leave her to sleep by herself!"

Sheldon was beginning to regret telling Leonard what had happened between them. But he had been so distraught when he had gotten home, that he had decided to make a cup of tea to calm himself. The kettle had been whistling for quite some time before he noticed the shrill sound and turned it off. Leonard had been woken by the noise already.

"What do you mean? She was upset! I followed social protocol; I made her a hot beverage, I even made her a meal, I listened to her, I comforted her – _I let her cry on my shirt, Leonard! – _and then, I left so she could get a good night's sleep," Sheldon summed up. He had done well. At least, that's what he had thought before both Amir the Uber driver and Leonard seemed to think he had screwed up big time.

"Sometimes it still amazes me how incredibly clueless you are, Sheldon," Leonard said exasperatedly.

Sheldon felt insulted immediately. "Excuse me?"

"Answer me this," Leonard said, taking a deep breath. "You go over there; you learn there has been a death in the family, and you comfort her."

Sheldon nodded along.

"You comfort her with _oral sex_. And when you're done, you just leave her for the rest of the night."

"Yes," Sheldon said. He didn't understand why Leonard was just repeating everything he had already told him. Was he supposed to come to a realisation of sorts?

"Did it ever occur to you," Leonard said very slowly, "that by leaving her alone after sex, Amy might feel… cheap or used?"

Sheldon stared at Leonard. He could count the times he had slept next to a woman on one hand. Because why would he? After sex, his and her needs were met and they could part ways. Until the next time they would do it again. The times he hadn't left – or shown his sexual partner the door – had been when they were both either too drunk or too exhausted to move.

Neither was the case right now.

"Cheap?" he repeated.

"You hit it and quit it, Sheldon!" Leonard yelled, out of patience now. "You can barely do that to a woman you're just fooling around with, but not to the girl you're into! I can't believe you."

Sheldon felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He had screwed up. The thought just hadn't crossed his mind. Sleeping next to her seemed awfully intimate and implied way more than just a physical relationship between them. He had never before desired that. An _actual_ relationship.

He swallowed thickly and met Leonard's annoyed gaze.

"What do I do?"

* * *

Apologize. Sheldon Cooper never apologized. But Leonard had made a good point. But really, how was he supposed to know that leaving her by herself so she could get some rest was a _bad_ move?

He took a deep breath before he knocked on the door to her lab. He had never been there before, and he could smell the monkeys next door. Amy and Bernadette looked up when he entered. Amy looked like she had been crying again. Bernadette gave him a devious smile.

He cleared his throat. "Good afternoon," he said, "would you mind giving me and Miss Fowler a minute, Bernadette?"

Amy didn't look happy to see him. _Huh, Leonard had been right_. She even turned her back to him. He told her he was there to apologize, and she gave him the most murderous look.

"And what behaviour are you apologizing for, _Doctor Cooper?_" she snapped.

He recoiled slightly at the tone in her voice. How was he supposed to put it? _Sorry I left you naked, but sated in your bed? _

"I've been informed it's customary to stay the night after having… _relations_," he said instead. "I had assumed you would want to be by yourself after the day you had, and I didn't want to make the situation in the morning any more awkward…"

"Right," Amy said, crossing her arms, the irritation still evident in her voice.

"Forgive me," he said gravely, "it's been a while since I've… well. Let's just say, former endeavours were noticeably different and therefor the thought of staying the night didn't even cross my mind."

He was saying too much. There was no need to open up about his past to her, but somehow he felt that she had a right to know; _she was different_. She was so much different to him than any other woman he had ever touched. And it scared him shitless.

Amy was looking at him strangely. He had probably said too much. Her expression changed to somewhat suggestive, licking her lips at him and batting her eyes. Then she said the most peculiar thing.

"You left so quickly, Doctor Cooper, that you didn't even give me a chance to 'practice my oral skills' in return."

He stared at her. Was she trying to flirt with him? She was quoting directly from the performance review he wrote. He hadn't been lying when he wrote that he would like an another encounter like that, but yesterday had not been about reciprocation. Yesterday had been about her.

He told her so, and found himself pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth before he left the premises quickly. If she kept giving him those big eyes while saying things like that, he might just take up on her offer.

And he couldn't, not today. Not when he had a black suit to buy for a funeral.

**A/N I'm catching up to WLBD. I'm really enjoying all your responses to this companion piece; I'm glad Sheldon's behaviour isn't such a mystery to you anymore. **

**Love your reviews, please keep 'em coming. **


	8. Chapter 8

**The Professor Insights**

**Part VIII**

Penny had been helpful when he had first stared the semester when it came to shopping for suits. But when he texted her to inform her he needed her help again, he received nothing but smirking emoji's as a response.

Penny was unavailable the afternoon he asked her, and now he was buying a suit the day before the actual event. He felt agitated. What if he wasn't able to get a suit to his liking? Sheldon was trying on his second black suit – they all looked the same to him – when Penny apparently couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you need a black suit for then, Sheldon? And so sudden?" the way she spoke suggested she knew exactly what he needed the suit for.

"You know why, Penny," he said, while he straightened out the collar as he looked at himself in the mirror. "I'm attending a funeral tomorrow, and it's customary to wear black."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "I had assumed you and Bernadette would be attending too?"

_He had also assumed he would be driving with them. _

"We wanted to," Penny said, while she was browsing through identical black neckties, "but Bernadette forgot to ask her which church it's at, and what time it starts, and now it feels kind of weird to ask her. We don't know if she even wants us there."

Sheldon turned around to look at Penny fully.

"I mean, Bernie said she was about to ask her yesterday, but they were interrupted by someone."

_By him. _

"So neither one of you knows where the funeral is held?" Sheldon asked.

"Nope," Penny said. "Still need that suit now?"

Sheldon rolled his eyes. He walked back over to his pants in the dressing room and took out his phone. He vowed to himself only to check her schedule when it was necessary to do so, and this seemed like such an occasion.

He tapped rapidly on his phone, accessing her Google Calendar.

"Are you texting her?" Penny asked.

"Don't be absurd," Sheldon huffed, "I'm just checking whether or not she added the funeral to her digital calendar…. Here it is, 11 o'clock at Holy Trinity Catholic Church, 3722 Boyce Avenue. It's in Glendale, makes sense."

Penny just stared at him. "I'm not even gonna ask what kind of stalker skills you're using right now," Penny mumbled. "I'll text Bernadette to pick us up at 10:30."

* * *

Sheldon sat in the back of Bernadette's car feeling uncomfortable already. He was going to a church. A church.

He only went to church once a year, to please his mother. He already hated everything about today. The sermons he'd have to endure, the preposterousness of the whole concept of 'religion' in his face the entire service, having to pretend to respect the people who actually believed the nonsense. The attendees would probably be crying as well.

Ugh. The more he thought about it, the worse it got. But every time he felt like backing out, the image of a crying Amy Farrah Fowler came to mind. He could endure a horror-filled morning for her.

"Say Sheldon," Penny piped up. "I've been meaning to ask you. You don't like going to church, do you?"

"I don't, no," he said stiffly, "Growing up in East Texas with a born-again Christian mother has that effect on a person."

"Amy must be pretty special to you then, since you're willing to put yourself past that?" Bernadette said, smiling at him in the rear view mirror.

Sheldon decided not to answer that statement. His presence in this car was enough of a confirmation already.

"I just hope Amy's mom isn't giving her a hard time about the dress we picked out for her," Bernadette said to Penny. "It was kind of tight."

"From what I've heard, she'll give Amy a hard time no matter what she wears," Sheldon muttered. "I'd like to meet that woman and give her a piece of my mind."

Penny laughed. Sheldon wasn't joking though.

* * *

The church wasn't as bad as the ones in Texas, it was small and simple. But the benches they sat on were rock hard and hurt his buttocks after a while. Sheldon had zoned out for most of the service – it was all biblical nonsense anyway – and actually managed to make some progress on his imaginary whiteboard. Bernadetta elbowed him and he watched Amy walk up to the cathedra.

She looked like a vision.

The dress she wore looked almost painted on her skin. It was long enough in length, he presumed, but it left little to the imagination. It was completely inappropriate for church, and he couldn't help but admire her bold move.

She started to read a Psalm, and her voice broke after only a few sentences. She looked up, and then looked straight at him. He gave her a small nod. _It's okay. You can do this. _

She continued, and Sheldon felt strangely proud of her.

* * *

He wasn't making a good impression on his future mother-in-law, according to Penny.

After the service and the actual burial, there was some sort of gathering with coffee and tea. Up close, Amy looked even better than from afar. He couldn't stop himself from telling her so when she walked up to hug him. Well, he may have said something a little more suggestive than just 'you look good', but who could blame him for his wandering mind when she looked like that?

He had held her close to him, his hands too low on her back but he couldn't care less if anyone saw. "You did great," he had said, kissing her cheek. She had trembled a little in his arms.

And then, her mother showed up and everything went downhill.

He had expected her comments on the age difference between Amy and himself. But after everything Amy had told him about her, he couldn't even try to pretend to be civil towards her. So he wasn't.

He had a hard time not giving Amy's dirty uncle a piece of his mind as well. Watching that drunk grab Amy's ass as he hugged her, cause a fit of rage he could only just suppress. Amy's mother made some more comments to Amy about her attitude in a tone that Sheldon absolutely didn't like. She was leaving, and Sheldon saw it as an opportunity to ask her some nagging questions.

"Mrs Fowler," Doctor Cooper called after her, "let me walk you to your car, ma'am."

Mrs Fowler didn't look to happy with him. He couldn't care less.

"I am perfectly capable of finding my car by myself, Doctor Cooper," she said brusquely. He held onto her elbow as they moved through the throng of people to the front door.

"I'm sure you are, ma'am," he replied. "I had a question to ask you, and I can't let you leave before I do."

Mrs Fowler gave him a look.

"If it's my permission to date my daughter, I'm sure a smart man such as yourself can figure out the answer to that," she snipped.

Sheldon raised his eyebrows. Why would he ask permission to date Amy? In what age did this woman live? Amy was an adult. She could make her own decisions. This woman acted like they lived centuries ago, when it was still custom to ask for a hand in marriage after a period of wooing. Sheldon felt a sudden burst of anger towards her; _now _she was becoming protective of her daughter? After years of emotional abuse?

"I'm not here to ask your permission for anything, ma'am," he said with the most respect he could muster. "I wanted to ask you about the music box you threw away a couple of days ago."

Mrs Fowler looked taken aback.

"Music box?"

"Yes," Sheldon said, taking out his phone from his pocket and opening the gallery. He had taken screenshots. "Amy described it solely as a jewellery box playing Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake when opened. Is it by chance any of these three options?"

He swiped through the pictures to let her see. She looked at him with a look Amy would often give him; she was trying to figure him out.

"The second one," she said, her voice sounded subdued.

Sheldon nodded. "Good, thank you."

There was a tense silence surrounding them now.

"Are you romantically interested in my daughter, Doctor Cooper?" Mrs Fowler asked.

"I am," he said, looking her straight in the eye. Amy had her mother's eyes. It unnerved him.

"I'll leave you to your errands, ma'am. Good day."

And with that he turned on his heel and left her standing there in the parking lot.

He planned to go back to the meeting room next to the church when he spotted him; the man who had sat next to Mrs Fowler and Amy during the service. Her father. He took a deep breath and walked over to him. He was sitting by himself on a bench in front of the church.

"Excuse me, Mr Fowler?" Sheldon asked. The man looked completely harmless; a little overweight, with curly hair and glasses. He reminded Sheldon of Leonard.

The man looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Doctor Sheldon Cooper," Sheldon said, holding out his hand for the man to shake. "My condolences."

"Larry Fowler," Amy's father answered, shaking his hand. "How did you know Flora?"

"I didn't," Sheldon said. "Would you mind if I sit, sir?"

"No, of course," Mr Fowler answered, mentioning to the seat next to him. He looked at Sheldon quizzically. "If you didn't know Flora, why would you come to her funeral then?"

"I'm quite taken with her niece's daughter, sir," Sheldon said. "Her passing has upset Amy quite a lot. I wanted to come for emotional support, so to speak."

Mr Fowler looked at him in silence for an uncomfortably long period of time. "I see."

Sheldon opened his mouth to speak again when a generic ringtone sounded from Mr Fowler's breast pocket.

"Excuse me," he said, and his face fell as he looked at the screen. "Hello?"

Mr Fowler turned away from him, but remained seated on the bench. Sheldon could still catch quite a bit of the conversation. _'No, I have looked it over' _and '_I don't think I can sign a contract like this without looking it over with an attorney first' _were some of the snippets of conversation Sheldon caught.

"Alright. I'll get back to you soon then, sir. Bye." He hung up and turned back to Sheldon. "I'm sorry about that. Can't really ignore my boss's phone calls, even if it is on a Saturday."

"I guess," Sheldon furrowed his brow, "I don't mean to intrude, sir, but if you're not versed in law, I highly discourage you to sign any contract without an attorney or a notary looking at it first."

"I know," Mr Fowler sighed deeply, "I've been putting it off for too long, and now I've got to decide whether or not to sign a contract I don't fully understand."

Sheldon regarded him. He wondered how a soft hearted man such as Mr Fowler ended up with a witch for a wife. Sheldon pulled out his wallet and took out one of his business cards.

"Here's my contact information," he said, handing him a card. "I'm a notary public. I can go over that contract, if you like."

"It says here you're a professor in physics at Caltech?" Mr Fowler replied.

"That too," Sheldon confirmed.

"Interesting," Mr Fowler muttered. "What else should I know about my son-in-law?"

To his horror, Sheldon felt his face heat up. "I wouldn't call myself that yet, sir," he mumbled. "Amy and I are merely acquaintances now. Although I do hope to be more than that in the near future."

He wasn't lying per se, but he wasn't really truthful either.

"Very well," Mr Fowler said. "You seem like an honourable man, Doctor Cooper. I might take you up on that offer to go over that contract. It would give you a chance to prove yourself good enough for my only daughter."

"Thank you, sir," Sheldon said, "I'm afraid your wife already formed a rather negative opinion on me."

"Typical," Mr Fowler muttered, and he chuckled softly. The conversation came to a natural end, and the both of them looked out onto the burial site in silence.

Until Amy showed up. Mr Fowler tried to embarrass the both of them, but Sheldon could only smile softly when he saw how much Amy was blushing by her father's insinuations. After they bid farewell, he and Amy walked to the car, his hand on the small of her back.

He held her hand as they drove off, his mind thinking over the events of the morning. Amy fell asleep within minutes. The girls discussed hanging back at Los Robles for a bit, if Amy wanted too. He hoped she would.

* * *

There was no other place for her to sit but next to him. Bernadette usually sat next to Howard, but she had moved to the crate of books next to the couch. She had winked at him when he looked at her questioningly.

It would appear all of his friends were trying to make it work for them. He tried to be annoyed by their meddling, but really couldn't. His misstep when from the past week only proved how much he needed their guidance in this.

"Leonard," he said, his voice low so they wouldn't be overheard as he made Amy a cup of tea in his kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Is there any chance you'd be sleeping at Penny's tonight?" he mumbled.

"Really?" Leonard smirked.

"Well, I figured that maybe Amy would like to stay the night… I don't want to screw up again," Sheldon whispered.

"Don't worry, buddy. We'll get out of your hair," Leonard just answered, patting him on the shoulder as he walked away.

Sheldon knew Back to the Future by heart, and he watched Amy during the scenes he liked most, to see if she would laugh as well. It felt comfortable, her sitting next to him like this; as if they did this all the time, watching movies together. Leonard gave him a look about half-way through the first film.

´_What?' _Sheldon mouthed.

Leonard looked at him with wide-open eyes and high-raised browed. He indicated his head to the side. Sheldon couldn't for the life of him understand what he was trying to say to him. Leonard rolled his eyes and proceeded to pull Penny closer to him in an exaggerated fashion. Sheldon blinked. Was he supposed to put his arm around Amy? Was that what he was trying to say?

Amy bent forward to put her mug on the table, and Sheldon tried to subtly move his arm to the back of the couch. It was a completely obvious move. He rolled his eyes at his own behaviour. Amy wouldn't fall for this trick, he thought.

She sat back and noticed his arm was practically around her. He saw her bite her lip in that adorable way, and she settled in closer to him. _Not close enough_, Sheldon decided. He lowered his arm and pulled her against him. She stayed there until the credits of the last film rolled.

She made a move to get up and leave with the others. He stopped her from getting up. And then, she misunderstood him when he asked her not to go.

He would state it outright then.

"Amy, do you want to stay the night?"

**A/N For those who wondered what Sheldon discussed with Amy's parents. You all know what's coming next… **

**Leave me a review; I love them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Professor Insights**

**Part IX**

He couldn't help but admire her backside in that dress again as she brushed her teeth next to him. He was glad they were alone in the apartment, because he wouldn't want her to have to keep quiet later on.

Because although he had said that he didn't mean for anything to happen between them – she would _just _stay the night – that didn't mean he wasn't up for anything if she was. And she was up for something, he could tell. She was practically undressing him with her eyes.

There was a sort of staring match going on between them in the mirror, and Sheldon was surprised the it didn't fog up due to the heat between them.

She was checking out his ass as he bent down to rinse his mouth. He gave her a knowing look. She flushed, and if her mouth hadn't been full of toothpaste, he would have her kissed her right there. He had to be careful around her though. Today was not the day to do _it_. It had been her great-aunt's funeral. And she was still in his class. She had a way of seducing him however, that made him lose all his inhibitions.

Or maybe it was on him a little bit as well.

Because before he knew it, he was palming her ass and telling her how he wanted her out of this terribly inappropriate dress. She kissed him back with passion when he finally, _finally_ kissed her again. It felt like it had been weeks, while in reality it was only a couple of days. Their kisses were approaching dangerous territory quickly, his hands didn't seem to stop kneading her ass and one of her hands lay inside his shirt across his pounding heart.

He was hard for her already.

He tried to stop her, really he did. But she knew how to get under his skin by now and used it to her advantage.

"I was wondering if you managed to get a moment alone with Father Michaels?" she blinked innocently at his reflection in the mirror.

"I'm sorry?"

"Just wondering if you were able to confess your sins…"

_That vixen. _He couldn't help but admire her tenacious attitude. That very afternoon he had whispered how seeing her in that dress made him want to sin with her. But they weren't sinning. Not yet anyway.

Oh, how he would love to sin with her.

She provoked him into confessing to her once again. How he would take her against the sink, while he pulled on her hair and held her gaze as he fucked her.

He mimicked what he would like to do to her; pushing up her dress, pulling down her pantyhose, and using his hand to substitute his member as he fingered her. She was soaked, but still so tight around just one of his fingers. He pushed another in, and she made a delicious whimpering sound.

"Does this hurt?" he could barely get the words out himself, he was so worked up. He went back to rubbing her clit, the stretching apparently too much for her.

"M-my hair hurts a little," she muttered. _Oh, the sweet naïve girl._

"_That's _supposed to hurt, darlin'," he chuckled, and pushed his fingers into her again. He hadn't meant to call her that, and he hoped he had distracted her enough with his hand that she wouldn't notice.

He pushed her forward, and the angle with which he penetrated her changed. She quivered around his hand. He groaned appreciatively. "I can't wait to have you clench around my dick like this," he muttered. He had to make her come soon, he could barely contain himself anymore.

"Uhh, Sheldon."

He could get used to her moaning his name like that. She had moaned his name when he had eaten her out three days ago. Maybe she'd want that again?

"Tell me what you want," he mumbled.

He was unprepared for her answer: _Take me. _He denied her quickly. Surely she understood they couldn't? Not today at least.

"Sheldon, please," she begged – _she knew his weak spot _– "take me.."

She had a hard time listening to him again, just like in class. But now, he could actually do something about it. He smacked her ass. Hard. The skin of her butt turned pink immediately, and her flesh moved under the impact of his slap. The surge of power that moved through him was instant.

"I said no, Amy," he hissed. He spanked her again, for good measure.

She loved it. He knew she would. She was turning out the be a girl who ticked off all the boxes of what he had always wanted in a woman.

Intelligent; check. Sassy; check. Daring; check. Adorable; check. Slightly kinky; check.

She moaned his name when she came for him, her eyes fluttering shut. It was a marvellous sight. He had to calm down himself, before he made a mess of his new suit. He left her to take a shower, but not before he informed her just what would happen between them if it were up to him.

That he would have her, just not today. And when the day would come, he'd take her in a bed and there would be no more papers, grades or complex equations between them. It would be just the two of them.

* * *

Sheldon changed the sheets on his bed. He felt somewhat nervous to have her sleeping next to him. The last time she had spent the night in his apartment, he had been nervous as well, but she had been on the couch and not next to him in his bed.

Or maybe he was just agitated because he was still high-strung from their encounter in the bathroom just now. He could use a shower himself. He grabbed another Batman t-shirt for Amy to sleep in, and then hesitated a second before he grabbed the panties he had bought as well. He had meant to wrap them up, but this would do.

She looked magnificent under the stream of water. He watched the little droplets of water stream down her back for a couple of seconds, how they moved over the slope of her back to the swell of her bottom. The skin there had a slight dark pink hue, and he couldn't help but grin.

She looked surprised to see him there, but quickly turned into a temptress. She washed him, her fingers soft on his skin, and she worked on a knot in his back that had been bothering him for days. Another upside of being with a biologist. He kissed her in gratitude.

The whole time in the shower he had managed not to become too aroused, but when she moved to her haunches in front of him, he didn't stand much of a chance. He stared at her when she moved her soaped up hands over his member, her hands cupping his balls. He suppressed a groan.

She licked her lips as she looked at him. He nearly came from the sight.

"Amy…"

It didn't take her long to bring him to completion. He had been high-strung, but she was much more bold and daring than the first time she had done this. The way she sucked on him and hollowed her cheeks made him think she took his performance review to heart and actually had practiced.

He pulled her up just in time so he didn't finish in her mouth. He washed his seed from her belly, and Amy blushed the entire time. _Adorable. _

* * *

Apparently he would have to give both Penny and Bernadette a strike. They had been badmouthing him to Amy. She assumed he had given her someone else's underwear to wear. The idea was incredibly absurd and he felt highly insulted that she would think so little of him.

He couldn't really stay mad at her though. Not after today. He'd be mad at Penny later.

She fell asleep in his arms quickly. He could get used to this, he realised, having her in his arms like this.

He hadn't slept this comfortably in a long time. Amy was sleeping soundly still, her back to him. Sheldon could almost peek under the hem of the shirt she wore. He hadn't been lying before; she looked amazing in his t-shirts. He woke her up with kisses to her neck and they ended up fooling around in the early morning.

She was learning quickly, and he loved it. Except for the fact that if it weren't for his restraint, they would have ended up actually having sex. She was bucking up against him, and he slipped dangerously lower through the slickness of her folds.

"Amy…" he moaned, pulling away from her with a groan. "You naughty girl, I told you we weren't going to do this. Do I need to spank you again?"

Amy bit her lip as she looked up at him. She couldn't do that. It made him lose control.

"Don't look at me like that," he groaned, kissing her so she would release her lip.

"Like what?" Amy asked breathlessly.

"Like you want me to fuck your brains out," he muttered, while his fingers moved over her. She was gasping softly, and Sheldon could feel her pulsate around his fingers when he pushed them inside her again.

"I want you to," she whispered.

He told her to be patient – and he may have called her darlin' again – and he made her come easily. He knew how to work her now, and he used that knowledge to his advantage. He could see it in her eyes when she come to; the relief that they hadn't done it yet. And perhaps a little bit of fear of how easily she would lose control when she was horny like this.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"More than okay," she said. And then she kissed him again, and her hand grasped his dick in a firm grip. She had paid attention too; her breathy moans in his ear combined with the way she jerked him off had him approaching his release rapidly.

"I can't wait for the next two weeks to be over," she whispered.

Sheldon moaned. "Oh yeah?"

"I want to know how it feels," she murmured, "to have you on top of me, feeling you come inside me…"

He came hard. What a vixen. Now he would have to change his sheets again.

* * *

He left her in his bed to sleep for a little while longer. Right in the middle of making her a cup of tea, her phone started to ring from a bag on the floor next to his spot. The noise was deafening. He looked at the screen _Incoming call – Mom_.

Mrs Fowler wasn't happy with him. He wondered if she was calling Amy to lecture her.

She _had_ been calling Amy to lecture her. He could only catch snippets of the conversation, but he had heard enough. Amy left in a hurry, upset and without all of her discarded clothes. He couldn't believe she would let her mother influence her like this.

"This isn't working. Goodbye, Doctor Cooper."

He could only stare after her as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Sheldon sat in his spot dressed in his black Flash t-shirt, flipping through the channels of the TV. That alone should have been a clear indicator that he was not at all happy at the moment. Neither Penny nor Leonard got the hint though, as they knocked on the front door around noon.

"Is everybody decent?" Leonard called out before entering, laughter in his voice.

"Yes," Sheldon replied, annoyance evident in his voice. There was nothing on TV. And he had over 300 different channels to choose from.

Leonard and Penny entered, both grinning stupidly. Penny noticed Sheldon's sour look first.

"Hey," she said, "What's up with you? Amy didn't put out?"

Sheldon gave her a look. Amy had wanted to _put out_, and if he hadn't stopped her, she would have. He had given her exactly one hour to get home, before he had first tried calling her. She hadn't answered him, nor gotten back to him. He was annoyed to say the least.

"Where is she anyway?" Penny said, looking around as if Amy would suddenly appear from behind the furniture.

"I think she should be home by now, given she left an hour and a half ago," Sheldon replied, pretending to sound disinterested. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have laundry to do."

* * *

He had called her twice more. Without success. He was beyond pissed off now. The decent thing to do – especially after the night they had shared – was call him back.

But she could dodge all the phone calls she wanted; there was no escaping him. Sheldon knew he would be seeing her the next day in his class. His position as her teacher was turning out to be a great advantage now. He'd make her stay behind and make her explain just why she left him so suddenly.

Apparently Amy thought he wasn't able to put two and two together; but he was no fool. He had two doctorates. And although he wasn't always the best in showing empathy and could still misinterpret what Leonard called 'basic social cues', he knew exactly what was going on now.

That witch of a Mrs Fowler had managed to get under Amy's skin.

He hadn't heard the entire conversation, but he had heard enough to piece it together. The age difference, the power imbalance, the threat of losing his job. All thoughts that had crossed his mind during this whole ordeal with Amy. And they were logical arguments as well.

But all logic went out of the window the second he had realised he was completely and utterly besotted with her.

**A/N: Your reviews give me life. Thank you! **


	10. Chapter 10

**The Professor Insights**

**Part X**

"So, what happened between you and Amy yesterday?"

At least Leonard had the decency to wait until they were alone and on their way to Caltech when he started the third-degree.

"What do you want to know, Leonard?" Sheldon replied, staring out of the window. "Do you want to know if I managed to behave better than the last time? Do you want to know if we had sex? Do you want to know why she wasn't in the apartment anymore when you returned?"

Leonard spluttered for a moment.

"Well… Yes!" Leonard said exasperatedly.

Sheldon sighed.

"I did everything right, Leonard," he said haughtily. "I held her as she slept, I brought her to orgasm twice. No, we did _not _have sex, although she begged me to, mind you. And she left after her mother called her on the phone, with what I'm guessing were stern words and empty threats. Successful threats though, since Amy left within a minute of hanging up."

"She _begged _you?"

Sheldon rolled his eyes. Of course Leonard would be focussing on the physical part of the night and morning, rather than the real problem at hand. Didn't he understand that the whole ordeal with Mrs Fowler was a much bigger issue than whether or not Amy had turned out to be every bit as eager in the bedroom as he had hoped she would be?

"Can we focus on the real issue here?" he snapped.

"Right, sorry," Leonard said. "So, her mother? Penny told me what happened when you met. She said you didn't even try to make a good impression on her."

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "I don't see why I should have," he said petulantly.

"I thought you were interested in Amy?" Leonard asked rhetorically. "And then I don't mean just the physical stuff, but _actually_ interested. Maybe you should try to make amends, buddy."

"Why?"

"Because," Leonard said, and he sighed deeply, "when you get with a girl, you get with her whole family. And I'm not saying you should try to become best friends with her parents, but you should try to be civil with them at least. If all goes well, it will be where you spend your Christmas dinners in the future, you know."

That argument didn't make any sense; even if Amy were to become his girlfriend (_girlfriend_, the word alone was foreign to him), he would always spend Christmas at his mother's in Texas.

But he could see the point Leonard was trying to make.

He would focus on that later. First there was the situation with Amy herself to deal with.

* * *

The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. What kind of weak personality did Amy have, that she was so easily influenced by her mother?

Sheldon harrumphed. He supposed it made sense, in a way. Her mother seemed to have had an unhealthy presence all her life; with the family feuds and the intentional hurtful way she had gotten rid of the music box, to name a few.

So maybe she wasn't easily influenced at all, but rather it was just an accumulation of different factors; the years of emotional abuse, the fatigue of the day before, the overwhelming stuff between the sheets…

Or maybe he should have talked to her more.

Maybe. He wasn't good at talking about feelings though – he was a physicist for a reason – and he was only just coming to terms with the way he felt towards her.

The extreme protectiveness he had felt weeks before had only gotten more intense. The need to protect her from her insecurities, from her mother who only increased them… He wanted nothing more but for her to be the straight-forward, daring young woman she was when she was alone with him. Not the mousy girl she turned into the second her mother was near.

He wondered if he could help her with that. He wouldn't be able to help her if she kept avoiding him however.

"_This isn't working. Goodbye, Doctor Cooper." _

He would have to get her to stop denying the real reason she suddenly left; her insecurities, caused by her mother.

He would get her to come clean. Whether she wanted to or not.

* * *

She had the gall to show up to his class bare-legged.

The last time she had worn just a skirt, he had ended up with his head underneath it. What was her problem? First, she ignored all his attempts at reaching her by phone, and now she was riling him up by showing him all that leg?

He was already out of patience after that oaf of a Mr Johnson made a jab about his personal life in front of the whole class, but then Amy tried to run out of his classroom as soon as he dismissed the class. That wouldn't do.

"Miss Fowler, a word please."

She looked shocked, at first. But then she adopted the whole 'innocent school girl' persona once more. He wasn't falling for that one again, but having her speak to him like that did bring back memories of having her on her knees, clad in a plaid skirt, with his dick in her mouth.

"You wanted to see me, professor?"

He had enough of this. He stalked towards her, effectively cornering her while he explained that he did _not _appreciate being ignored the day before – insulting her parents at the same time – and she cowered before him.

He decided to give her once more chance to admit the real reason she left his apartment yesterday. "Do you care to explain to me why you're avoiding me all of a sudden?"

She could only stare at him, which was fine. He would give her a piece of his mind then.

He provoked her, used her own arguments against her.

_This isn't working_, she'd said. So, what wasn't working then? Were they moving too fast, had he scared her off? Or were things not moving fast enough for her liking? Was she that desperate for sex? Because that was easily fixable.

She had still to answer him. He was onto her, and she seemed to realise it too.

"Are you ready to admit that it was your mother who got under your skin?"

She was trembling, and he could see her trying to come up with an excuse.

She denied it was her mother. And she expected him to believe some cock-and-bull story about their professional relationship – it wasn't illegal to date a student, he had been really sure to check all of HR's regulations.

He had gotten too close to her now; and her scent alone caused him to become aroused. Her pupils had dilated as well, and she panted as he spoke to her in his most seductive voice. He was already palming her ass now, and he didn't care she could feel how hard he became by her proximity alone.

"Is that your only argument to claim 'this isn't working'?" he pressed her. If she would just admit it. That was all he wanted.

But she remained silent.

"Since you claim it isn't your mother who made you change your mind, it has to be one of the other things…" he supplied, almost kissing her now. "And I distinctly remember you saying you _couldn't wait for these two week to be over so you could feel me come inside you…_"

She practically moaned. Her body heat felt like a furnace.

"Which makes the only possible conclusion the following: you're so desperate for sex, you would rather look elsewhere than wait two weeks for me."

He paused to let that sink in. "Or were you lying to me when you said that?"

She wasn't even looking at him anymore, he lifted her jaw; forcing her to make eye contact. Maybe he was taking it too far; he had her pressed against the wall, caged her in with his arms. She was visibly shaking, with fear? With suppressed arousal? He wasn't really sure anymore.

But he had had enough of her denial. Frankly, it was an insult to his intelligence.

She shook her head 'no'. So she hadn't been lying then, when she said she wanted him to come inside her.

"So, you want it that bad, hmm?" he asked quietly, before he kissed her fleetingly.

"If that is what you want, and if that is the only reason for you to claim _this isn't working…_" he said between brushes of his lips against her cheek, "then I'll put aside my moral objections and take you against the wall right here."

It was his final attempt to get her to be honest for once.

Hadn't she once asked him to be honest with her? That time in his bedroom, when he had first kissed her. He had been honest with her then. It really wasn't too much to ask for her to be honest with _him _now.

He was busy nibbling on her neck and unbuckling his belt. _That _shocked her enough to pull back from him. _Finally. _A response. He kissed her none too gently before he berated her in his best professor-voice.

"I need to get my dick out for me to take you, Amy. Or are you ready to stop lying to me now?"

She pushed him away. The panic in her eyes evident. _No. _

He gave another futile attempt into goading her to be honest. _No, please stop? _Or, _No, I am not ready to stop lying? _

But he didn't even need her to admit it anymore.

It was evident that his arguments had made her realise the whole ordeal with her mother was nonsense, and solely based on the assumption that their dalliance was illegal. But Amy had looked genuinely scared for a second when he had unfasted his belt, and it made him realise that enough was enough.

She would realise it herself. He didn't need to her open up to him. It was more important she opened up to herself.

He knew that she wanted him. She had been begging him for it. And now she suddenly didn't anymore. He didn't buy her lies, and he told her so. After he kissed her a final time, he turned around to leave.

"Figure out what you want, Amy. I'll leave you be. You know where to find me."

* * *

Because he had spent his weekend at a church and _busy _with Amy, he had a lot of work to catch up on that evening. After dinner with the guys, he excused himself from any video-game playing and sat down at his desk. He was able to focus on his work, even with the guys playing a violent video game behind him.

He didn't know how long he had been grading papers, when his phone rang. He checked the screen. An unknown number. He would have ignored it with the mood he was in, if it hadn't been from a landline with the Glendale area code.

"Sheldon Cooper," he answered. Turning around slightly, signalling Leonard to turn down the TV a little. Leonard furrowed his brow, but lowered the volume nonetheless.

"Ah, yes, Doctor Cooper, hello," the slightly nervous voice of Larry Fowler sounded on the other end of the line. "It's Larry Fowler."

"Mr Fowler, good evening," Sheldon greeted, "I wasn't expecting to hear from you this soon, if at all."

Sheldon could see the surprised and confused faces of his friends in his peripheral vision.

"Is this a bad time?" Mr Fowler sounded incredibly awkward.

"No, not at all," Sheldon was surprised by his own smoothness. "How was your day at work today, sir? Is there still time for me to look over that contract?"

He got up from his chair, closed his laptop and carried it over to his bedroom. It would be better if he continued this conversation without the listening ears of his friends.

Leonard gave him a thumbs up as he walked past them.

Sheldon gave him a curt nod in response. _Making amends. _He would get Amy's mother to like him through Mr Fowler. Hopefully.

* * *

He loathed working with Kripke. Sheldon despised everything about that man, except his interest in physics. It really was a shame that the University still made them work together from time to time. Even though Sheldon was now employed as a professor, his expertise in string theory was often called upon by other scientists. This also applied to Barry Kripke, who ranked fairly high on his nemesis list.

It had been Sheldon who requested they meet at night. The contract Larry had sent him – he insisted to be called 'Larry' instead of Mr Fowler – had been such a mess, it had taken him hours to sort through it. His employer was obviously trying to get rid of him by having him sign this; the contract was filled with conditions that would be impossible to meet.

Sheldon wasn't a lawyer, and while he was a skilled notary public, there were some things better left to a professional. It was unfortunate Caltech didn't have a faculty of law, but he had connections at UCLA. He had to ask for a few favours – something he would otherwise only do if he had absolutely no other choice – but he had the required case law now to help Larry out. Asking for favours felt like a small price to pay now anyway.

_Anything for Amy. _

That also meant he was spending his evening with Kripke, instead of at home building his Lego Death Star like he had wanted. They worked together quite well, but it was still the worst. After a couple of hours, they reached a satisfying conclusion and Sheldon was finally able to go home.

But as he and Kripke exited the latter's office, they bumped right into her.

"Miss Fowler," he said, hoping he sounded indifferent, but his heart jumped at the sight of her.

She blushed immediately, and her voice was hoarse when she answered him.

"Good evening, Doctor Cooper."

It looked like he wasn't going home now after all.

**A/N I hope everyone is staying safe and sane in this difficult times. And I also hope that this companion piece makes your days a little better. Let me know your thoughts. **


	11. Chapter 11

**The Professor Insights**

**Part XI**

As if he didn't already hate Kripke enough, he had the nerve to leer at poor Amy just now. And she had subtly cried out for help. It couldn't have been more obvious; she referenced the authors he had asked her about once. On the day it all started; the day they first kissed.

He had a hard time containing himself when it came to his nemesis. Amy wasn't his to leer at. And when he had suggested that he could help out Amy with her paper, he had had enough.

They managed to get rid of Kripke, and he walked ahead of her towards the library. Maybe she would be willing to open up to him tonight, about why she had run away last Sunday. He wondered if there were any abandoned offices here they could talk in. _Talk_ for real now.

"Doctor Cooper! Wait up!" she walked right into him, he stopped her with a hand on her arm, and just touching her like this made his blood run hot.

He looked behind her to see if Kripke was still there; that would not bode well for him. But they were alone. He felt the need to explain his earlier behaviour; he had to get away from Kripke as soon as possible.

"It's bad enough I have to collaborate with that man professionally, but seeing him undress you with his eyes really ticked me off."

Amy blushed again. He stared at her. He could just ask her to come with him to some place private so they could talk, he presumed. He was just about to, when she spoke first.

"So, the library then?"

He hoped his disappointment didn't show. So, it seemed she didn't want to talk and pretend like nothing was happening between them then. Alright. He had told her he would give her space to think things through after all, and that's what he should do.

He decided to leave the elephant in the room for what it was, and focussed on the professional relationship between them. He told her he'd help her find some literature, and she looked at him with a look he couldn't read.

"That would be really kind," she said so softly he had a hard time hearing her.

"It's really no problem," he replied. He should adhere to his duties as a professor after all, and she was his student who asked for his help.

But the way she looked at him made that rather difficult. The air surrounding them was thick with sexual tension; Amy with her slightly parted lips, and her heaving chest. He was sure he was looking rather heated too.

He cleared his throat loudly and reminded her what they were there for: the articles.

He turned around and powerwalked to the library, willing his heart rate to calm down. Just a look from her had him hot and bothered now. _Good Lord_, what was happening to him. He turned to see if she was still behind him, and her eyes were nearly black as she looked back at him.

And then she licked her lips.

His dick stirred in his pants. He knew what that tongue and those lips were capable of. And he wanted it. He made a split-second decision. Screw the articles. He wanted her. And she wanted him.

He quickly made his way to the Palaeontology section; it was the designated make-out spot between his group of friends. It had been Wolowitz who had found it one time, of course. It was almost always completely deserted and all the old, undisturbed books provided a good sound barrier for the activities he had in mind.

Amy looked at the books in confusion. Sometimes Sheldon forgot just how innocent and naïve she could be. She looked at him questioningly, and he just stared back at her. Surely she realised why he had brought her there. His eyes moved over her body. She was dressed like she always was, and somehow it drove him insane with lust.

She turned away from him, and he caged her in.

He whispered in her ear; how she looked good enough to eat and he just couldn't leave her alone. Perhaps his confessions would make her more honest with him too. He told her how much he wanted her, and how she kept tempting him.

"_Fuck, _Amy… You can't go licking your lips when you're around me, cause it makes me want to do unspeakable things to you…"

She moaned when he kissed her neck.

He was painfully hard now, but he had enough power in him to shush her. They were still in a library.

She was giving in to her desires now; she turned around and grasped his jacket with her trembling hands. She tilted her head up at him; ready for his kiss.

Sheldon knew they shouldn't; he had made her a promise to leave her alone. There was only so much he could take; and that wasn't a lot around her.

"Please, Amy. Stop me."

But instead she met his lips. They kissed passionately; their tongues meeting over and over. Sheldon knew they were in a deserted spot, but it was already late and they would have to hurry up.

He pulled up her skirt quickly, and moved his hand inside her panties. He could feel the heat coming off her already. Sheldon stopped before going any further. This woman would be the death of him. Never before had he been so high-strung that he even considered going this far is a public place. And while their relationship – if one could call it that – wasn't illegal, sex in the University's library certainly was.

"Can you be quiet, Amy?"

She nodded. But she couldn't. She was so wet for him, he gasped in surprise when he felt her sopping pussy.

"Christ," he exclaimed softly. He brushed over her, and she moaned that delicious little whimper. He covered her mouth with his other hand, silencing her effectively. She looked completely at his mercy like this and it only aroused him further.

"We're in a library, Miss Fowler," he said, taking on the professor persona she loved. She moaned against his palm, and he dipped his fingers inside her easily. He rubbed across her g-spot, and he watched her with heated eyes. She looked so damn sexy falling apart for him like this.

"Are you close?" he whispered, and grabbed her hand to touch him now. She needed to feel just how she affected him; he was rock-hard for her. Her touches were just brushes against him, but he groaned at the feel of her hand on him.

She was close to coming now, she moaned his name – _that _almost caused him to come himself – and her walls clenched around his fingers. He covered her mouth with his as she orgasmed. She trembled in his arms, and the feel of the spasms around his fingers drove him wild.

She looked magnificent. He told her so. She blushed adoringly.

He had done the gentlemanly thing to make her come first, but it was his turn now. He hoped she would be willing to take him in that sweet little mouth of her again. Ever since she had licked her lips at him when they entered the library, had he been thinking of how good she had become at sucking him off.

So, he downright asked her to get down on her knees for him.

She looked appalled at first, but he convinced her easily with his praise for her earlier performances. Amy was still new to all this, and sometimes she just needed a little push.

A literal push on her shoulders, that is. He brought her down in front of him and pried open her lips so he could shove his hard member in her mouth. She was more than willing now, after he promised her extra credit. Sheldon always loved a good teacher's pet.

And oh, was she a good student.

She took him further than ever – he pushed inside her further too, but she could take him now – and she sucked him off like a pro. She looked up to him innocently, her eyes asking him the silent question.

'_Am I being a good student, professor?' _

He tried to groan as quietly as possible; the way she made him feel was making that almost impossible. He warned her just before he came; and held her head against him so she had no choice but to swallow down everything he gave her.

Amy turned out to be the kind of student who deserved all the extra credit in the world. She swiped the remnants of his seed from the corners of her mouth and proceeded to lick her fingers clean. Had he not come really hard just now, he would have become erect instantly.

"Don't do that, Amy," he muttered. "If you do that, it makes me want to take back my earlier promise to give you time, and bring you home to make you mine instead,"

"Okay," she whispered.

He had to get away from her. This wasn't giving her space to think. But maybe she didn't need any more time to think after this. But he needed time himself; he needed to think it through too. The things they had done, and how easily she tore down his walls. Now that he wasn't as extremely aroused as he was before, he was able to think clearly again. He had just made her suck in him off in a _library_ of all places.

This was really getting out of hand.

He had never felt this before; this gnawing desire, coiling low in his gut. He wanted her so bad. Under him. In a bed, or bent over a desk. It didn't matter anymore where, but he really needed to wait until she was no longer his student.

It turned out she hadn't been lying about needing his help with her paper, and he promised to send her a list of articles and books to use. He left her there, after begging her to leave him alone the following days.

"It's driving me crazy knowing I can't really have you," he had said.

He cursed himself as he exited the library. That was as much a confession as any. He wanted to tell her about his feelings for her, but not like that. She made him lose control. In every way.

* * *

Sheldon was unable to keep away from her. He had woken up with an erection, after having rather vivid dreams about Amy. In his dream he had finally entered her, and she had lain underneath him trembling with arousal. Her eyes filled with desire and love.

_Love. _

He was turning into a sensitive sap like his roommate.

He couldn't stop himself from texting her: _I forgot to grade you yesterday, Ms Fowler. _

He just needed some kind of message from her after yesterday. There was still a lot unsaid between the two of them, but he thought that after that handjob-blowjob-ordeal in the library, the least they could do was text each other a little. Right?

She left him on read. For half an hour. He could see she was online.

He tried again. He had been planning to praise her for her excellent oral skills yesterday – he had come hard, and she had been really determined and eager, just how he liked it – but her lack of response to his initial text made him change his mind.

He would tease her, get her to answer him in that witty way she could: _I'm afraid to inform you that even with the extra credit, you did not meet my expectations yesterday._

She read this one again, but never answered. Sheldon focussed on his work now anyway. It didn't matter, she would get back to him later. He had checked her schedule just to see if she was busy, but she wasn't. She was probably working on the paper.

He met Kripke over lunch to discuss their work from the evening prior. It made him flashback to the night before. Amy, on her knees, her mouth wrapped around his throbbing member.

He couldn't resist texting her again, in the early afternoon: _You're more than welcome to practice your skills some more. As long as it's with me. _

* * *

She didn't bother to reach out to him the entire day. It bugged him. In fact, he was so high strung that the second his phone rang, he immediately jumped up. _Incoming call – Larry Fowler_

"Hello Larry," he answered, slightly disappointed it wasn't his daughter calling him.

"Hi Sheldon," Larry said. "I wanted to let you know that my boss has withdrawn the original contract he wanted me to sign, and will be sending me a new one within two weeks. I really wouldn't have been able to stand my ground without your help. Thank you."

"It's no problem, really," Sheldon said, but he was slightly flushed. "I strongly advise you to press charges against your superior, Larry. He can't get away with treating his employees like this."

"Yes, yes," Larry said dismissively, "I'll think about that. So, ehm… have you spoken to Amy today?" 

_A one-sided conversation by text didn't count, _Sheldon thought bitterly.

"I haven't, sir," Sheldon answered.

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll talk to her soon enough," Larry coughed awkwardly. "I just wanted to thank you for all the trouble you've gone through. Even my wife was slightly impressed, and that's something I haven't seen in years."

Sheldon raised his eyebrows. Perhaps his plan to get Amy's mother to like him through her father was working after all.

"Again, I'm glad to help," Sheldon said. "Should you have any need for legal advice in the future, you know where to find me."

"Oh, but I'm sure we'll talk soon enough, and not about contracts this time," Larry said furtively. "I should go, the missus is calling me over for dinner. Bye, Doctor Cooper."

"Bye," Sheldon parroted. He furrowed his brow. _We'll talk soon enough_.

Was he missing something?

* * *

The final papers were coming in rapidly. Amy's as well.

Had he screwed up by that ordeal in the library? She could have at least texted him back, instead of only uploading her paper without any notice. He texted her _again_, asking her why she didn't respond, but _was _able to upload her paper.

He decided to read hers first. It was good. Good enough for a passing grade. But then again, he had basically given her all the literature needed to write something decent. She still managed to make some small errors, and those were easily fixable. He would give her a chance to fix that.

It was becoming pathetic, how many unanswered texts he was sending her, but he texted her _one final time_. At least this was about her paper: _I'll be planning a meeting with you this Monday. Your provisional grade will be posted on Monday morning, as I explained in the last class. _

There. He moved to the other papers, hoping he would be able fail that infuriating Mr Johnson who had questioned him about his private life in his final class. His phone dinged with an incoming text.

_To discuss my work? Could you at least tell me if I passed of failed?_

So she _was_ capable of texting him back. He fired back a text rapidly.

_We have matters to discuss, yes. And since you've proven to be evasive from time to time, I'd rather we make an appointment that you can't get out of. _

That should put her in place. She had some nerve, ignoring all his other texts the whole day and now only responding to his last one. He watched the little bubbles as she typed a response.

_Will you be using that appointment to explain to me why you've been talking to my parents behind my back? _

He blinked. He didn't understand what that had to do with anything. Should he have informed her of the help he had given Larry? It really wasn't up to him to do so, he figured. Larry's words from earlier resounded in his head: _I'm sure we'll talk soon enough, and not about contracts this time_.

This conversation wasn't going to work over text though. He opened his Uber app, and saw that a driver he had had in the past was available and only a block away. Amir had picked him up at Amy's that time, it seemed fitting. He booked him, and proceeded to put on his windbreaker.

He pressed the call button as he walked downstairs. "Yes?" Amy sounded aloof.

He told her he was coming over – they should talk for once. And he made it clear that it wasn't a request. She was out – probably with those blabbering blondes again – and he sighed in disappointment. He'd come to the Cheesecake Factory then.

Amir remembered him from the last time, and he immediately asked if they were picking up 'his woman' then. Sheldon wanted to confirm that indeed they were, but he had a hard time saying it. Mainly because he didn't know what Amy was to him. She had sounded pissed off when he told her he was coming to pick her up.

He called her when they arrived at the Cheesecake Factory.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Amy snarled as she answered. Either Bernadette or Penny piped up in the background '_Already?'. _

He spluttered for a bit. "I uh… I just wanted to let you know I'm outside, if you're ready."

He waited outside the car for her. She walked towards him, a faint blush on her cheeks there still. His mouth felt dry as he looked at her. He would need all of his strength tonight to stop himself from jumping her, he feared.

"Good evening," he said, and she looked up at him.

She was giving him her bedroom eyes already. Sheldon gulped. So much for talking, it seemed.

**A/N For all of you who wanted the library fun-time from Dr. Cooper's point of view. You're welcome. A review as a 'thank you' is always appreciated. **


	12. Chapter 12

**The Professor Insights**

**Part XII**

He held the door open for her, like a gentleman would. But he climbed in after her, making her scoot over to the other side of the backseat. He could see Amir smirk at him in the rear-view mirror.

"The next stop please, Amir."

Amy was still trying to get to the other side of the back seat, and their arms brushed together. There was a reason he had climbed in after her. The second he had lain eyes on her, he had felt overcome with the need to touch her. It was a lame attempt to get any form of physical contact, but it worked. He grabbed her hand as she buckled up.

"I'm sorry to cut your evening of drinking with the girls short," he said, "but I do hope you understand I want this misunderstanding between us out of the way as soon as possible."

On the way over he had come to realise that he might have been a bit rude to come and pick her up when she was obviously busy with the girls. He just didn't want her to think he had been doing all that work for Larry with the intention she wouldn't find out – he had _wanted _her to know about it. He could have explained it over text.

But she hadn't texted him back all day. And he needed this out of the way, surely she would understand that he couldn't rely on her tendency to not reply to his texts.

But she responded rather aggravated. "I'm not drunk."

Sheldon didn't know what was happening. He hadn't said anything of the sort, had he? He tried to understand what was going on between them. He told her he didn't say that, she snapped back that he had implied it. But he hadn't. At all.

"I was simply trying to express my gratitude for your willingness to cancel your existing plans tonight, and spend it with me instead."

The second he said it, he realised his mistake. It sounded an awful lot like this was some sort of date, or worse, _a booty call_. He blushed, and tried to correct his mistake, but Amy called him out immediately.

"Are we spending the night together then, _professor_?"

Sheldon stared at her. She had a seductive lilt to her voice, and on top of that; _she licked her lips as she said it. _He increased his grip on her hand. What did she take him for? Some random guy who would jump to any chance he got to take her to bed? After she had ignored him all day, when he tried to flirt with her, and she left him on read and unanswered for hours?

He increased his grip on her hand and moved his thumb so he could take her pulse.

He'd get back at her for ignoring him all day.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he whispered darkly. "I already graded your final paper, Miss Fowler. No amount of mediocre blowjobs is going to make me give you extra credit."

That did the trick. She gasped in shock. If only she hadn't ignored him all day, he would have been able to give her the praise she deserved. But she had ruined that chance when she thought she could just ignore any of his messages and then go out drinking.

Not after what they had done two days ago. And especially not after his almost-admission of his feelings.

Amy acted even younger than her 23 years, when she hurried into her building and tried to close the doors of the elevator before he could get in. Sheldon managed to stop the doors from closing just in time.

"Amy, please," he was pissed off for real now. "I thought we would be able to talk about this like adults."

"Whatever," she huffed, but she was blushing. Sheldon wondered how much she had had to drink. He didn't think she looked very inebriated, but one could never know for sure. It was obvious she was pissed off though; with the way she glared at him. Well, he thought, that made two of them.

He let her walk ahead of him, but it wasn't so much out of gallantry but more out of selfishness. He had a magnificent view of her behind as she walked ahead of him.

She was swinging her hips on purpose. She had done it before, on the day of her aunt's funeral. If they hadn't been with Bernadette and Penny at the time, he would have pushed against the wall of the stairwell and ravished her right there and then.

But they were alone now… And he wanted her _again_. Just days ago she had been on her knees in front of him, swallowing his seed while he tried to keep his moans down due to their location. He had such plans with her, once this was all through.

Not just sexually. He had decided days ago; he wanted it all.

Not yet though. There were misunderstandings to get rid of, as well as that little power-imbalance between the two of them.

But she was tempting him. _The vixen_. He reached out to touch her hip, but she walked out of his reach quickly. What a tease.

Perhaps it was better to keep their distance now. All this teasing was making him only want her more, and they should talk about that thing with Larry. He took off his windbreaker as she busied herself with the tea.

"Is Earl Grey alright, or would you rather have - -" Amy stopped talking when she turned around, holding two empty mugs.

He knew why she fell silent. He was wearing the Batman t-shirt she had worn when she had spent the night on his couch. He pretended not to know why she was unable to speak upon seeing him dressed like this. He was wearing it on purpose, he knew he'd get a rise out of her like this. Two could play this game.

Amy was getting better at the game though.

"So… If I can't improve my grade with a _mediocre blowjob_, what is it you expect me to do then, professor?"

Sheldon stared at her. She was asking for a spanking with the way she talked back to him. He did not like losing at this game. He decided to ignore _her_ attempts at flirting now. Just like she had ignored him.

"I'm not here to talk about your grade, Amy. I thought you wanted to talk about the contact I've had with your father."

She just looked at him. So, Sheldon explained. That he didn't understand why she was this angry about something she could have known; she had seen the two of them talk at the funeral, hadn't she? And above that, it wasn't his place to tell her about any issues her father had at work. He made the work he had done sound like no big deal – although now he owed a couple of arrogant and haughty professors at UCLA a few favours.

But he still felt uneasy with the way Larry's boss was trying to screw him over, so he told Amy that it was absolutely necessary that he press charges against his superior.

"You can tell him yourself when we have dinner with them," she said, and she sounded nervous.

She hastily took a sip of her tea and proceeded to cough uncontrollably. Sheldon stared at her. That was turn he had not seen coming.

"I'm sorry?" he said.

Amy blushed incredibly red, and proceeded to elaborate rather awkwardly. _Her mother had invited him – no, them – to dinner_.

Sheldon blinked. Larry must have put in a rather good word. He couldn't believe him plan to get her to like him through Larry had succeeded. Maybe, the next time he saw her he'd be his charming self – he had managed to charm the pants of her daughter as well – and then the whole awkward ordeal at the funeral would be forgotten.

If only Amy would be willing to admit that her mother had an unhealthy influence on her as well. Then everything would fall into place.

Amy misunderstood his silence, however. "I'll call her to say you're thankful, but decline her offer. It's no big deal."

She had moved to the kitchen, to get away from him presumably. Sheldon got up from the couch and walked up to her.

"I'm not declining anything," he said as calmly as possible. It was essential that he watched his words now.

Amy turned to him and looked confused. "What?"

"I'm not declining her dinner invitation. I reckon I should be thankful that she's willing to give me chance to rectify her earlier opinion of me. It would be most unwise to decline, don't you think?"

He closed in on her now. "I guess?" Amy said.

He had her pressed against the counter now, and he caged her in with hands on either side of her. Leonard had informed him of the whole '_when you get with a girl, you get with her whole family'_\- thing, so he told her that: it would be beneficial if her parents liked him. Because he was planning to make her his, and that involved being chummy with her parents – apparently.

"Beneficial?" Amy repeated.

He couldn't _not _kiss her when she was being so adorably clueless. So he did, and then whispered softly just how far he was willing to go for her. Why he would even be willing to confront her mother.

"Yes, beneficial. I have big plans with their daughter, you see."

And then they were on making out like teenagers.

She was moaning into his mouth again, and he was groping her like a man possessed; he kneaded her ass, while Amy was tugging so hard at his shirt he was afraid she stretched it. He was lapping and sucking at her neck; hoping to give her a better hickey than the failed attempt a week ago.

"_Sheldon…"_ she mewled.

He groaned in response. He could come from hearing her moan his name alone.

"Or perhaps I should decline that dinner offer after all," he mumbled, "I can't keep my hands off you, Amy…"

Her skirt was already pushed up to her waist. He realised he must have done that, but all he could care about was the heat coming from between her legs. She humped his leg, and he groped her ass while he kissed her neck again. The tiny moans coming from her throat drove him wild.

They had to stop. He was _this close _to bending her over the counter and taking her from behind. He stopped her with those words. They only seemed to spur her on further.

"Hmm," she moaned as she pressed her heated centre against him again, "there's no need to turn me on with dirty talk, Doctor Cooper… I'm pretty aroused already."

He groaned in frustration. She would be the death of him. He pulled her arms off him and took a step back. He had to be the wise one now.

"You've also been drinking tonight _and _you're still my student, Amy," he said as sternly as he could with his erection easily visible in his pants. "I thought we had discussed this."

She was pouting and argued that he had promised to leave her alone, but here he was. _Touché. _

He narrowed his eyes at her playfully. But he had to get rid of that misunderstanding between them, so he had an ulterior motive to be there. And she knew his weak spot: _her_.

He couldn't resist her, and she knew it. "But you know that already. You were trying to tempt me, weren't you?"

She flirted back easily. She played her innocent school-girl act to perfection, even admitting to acting completely inappropriate. But she said it with a hunkering for him in her eyes.

"Oh, yes," he played along, "completely inappropriate. Coming onto a professor like that. You're asking for a punishment, young lady."

She gaped at him, but she wanted it. He could tell by the way she blushed and had an almost hopeful look in her eyes.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Miss Fowler," he said.

She didn't. Her hands were now tracing the Batman-logo on this shirt, asking if he wore it for her. Of course he did, but he wasn't going to admit that to her.

Amy proceeded to mess with him – as if he could ever believe she hadn't seen a single Marvel movie – and if he wasn't so passionate about comic books, he would have noticed it sooner.

"Are you messing with me?"

"I wouldn't dare, sir," she said with a sultry voice and she bit her lip to top it off.

His erection returned full-force. Hearing her call him _that _again, sent his imagination into overdrive immediately. Amy, bound to his bed, or better yet – his desk, while she begged him for mercy as he punished her for all the times she had talked back to him.

He took a step back. "Just a few more days, alright? Can you wait?"

She looked defeated. "I can't even convince you to stay with the promise of another mediocre blowjob?"

It was the insecure look in her eyes that made him realise she wasn't joking, not really. He had gone too far with his attempts to provoke her into answering his earlier texts.

"If your blowjobs were really mediocre, I wouldn't have such a hard time saying no to you now, Amy," he said, looking at her intently.

"Oh," she murmured.

He walked back over to her for one last kiss. He had almost forgotten that he really did want to see her about her paper; with just a few more adjustments, she could make turn her good paper into a great one.

He told her when he expected her; it seemed unclear to her for some reason. But he had texted her already that he wanted to see her about her paper, so he didn't really understand her confusion. They confirmed the appointment – he'd schedule her for the final slot of the day.

He was looking forward to the look on her face already when he'd present her with the music box he'd ordered. Sheldon wasn't one for romantic gestures, but he was pretty proud of himself for fixing this one.

* * *

The music box arrived just in time. He wrapped it carefully. He was never one to give someone gifts, especially not for no reason, but for some reason he wanted to give this to her. No strings attached, no need for reciprocation.

He had spent the entire Monday with various students in his office, informing them how they could revise their papers to bring it up to a passing grade or even better. It was tiresome. The only thing helping him through the day was the knowledge he'd see Amy at the end.

He knew Penny had been out drinking with her on Saturday, and he could only hope she had been positive about him. But he could trust Penny; she was one of his closest friends. She'd put in a good word for him.

He had an half hour off between his penultimate appointment and the one with Amy. Sheldon took off his suit jacket and loosened his tie. He was getting warm just thinking of seeing her.

It was preposterous, but he was nervous to be alone with her.

He walked out of his office, to clear his head. He walked around campus aimlessly – there were other people occupying his favourite bench so there was no place to sit – before he decided to just wait for her arrival in his office.

She knocked on the door right on time. With his heart in his throat already, he opened the door.

"Ah, Miss Fowler," he said, smiling despite his nerves. "Please, come in."

His smile faltered when he saw the way she looked at him; not at all happy to see him.

**A/N Dun dun dunnnn… you all know what's coming next, and brace yourselves cause it's not gonna be fun for poor Dr. Cooper.**

**I'm still speechless by all your lovely reviews. They make my day.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Professor Insights**

**Part XIII**

Sheldon couldn't for the life of him understand what was happening, but all he knew was that the appointment between them was not at all going how he had pictured it.

This was what was supposed to happen;

Amy would come in, he would give her some pointers on her paper. She'd smile in gratitude, and he would ask her to come closer. He'd set her down on his lap, give her the music box, maybe kiss a little and then he would ask her out on a real date. Where he would pick her up from her house – he had already asked Amir to chauffeur them around – and if she'd let him, he would end the evening making love to her.

Instead, it had all gone downhill rapidly.

Amy was pissed off, and she called him by his title – and not in the sexy way he liked.

When she got up to leave after he had given her the revised paper, he only just managed to stop her. She was deliberately being obtuse. As if she didn't know why he had asked her to come in as his last appointment of the day.

There had been a sort of promise between them, hadn't there? They'd be continuing this _thing_ between the two of them for real when the semester was over.

She had begged him for it. And he had promised to deliver when he was no longer her teacher.

But now, she was throwing all kinds of statements his way that didn't make sense to him at all.

"What else could you possibly want from me?"

"What could I - -" He didn't even know how to dignify that with an answer. "Dear lord, Amy. You're acting like there is nothing going on between us!"

"Aren't you still my professor?" she asked, her eyes beseeching him.

"Well, yes, but - -" he stuttered, that was beside the point. They could just _kiss_ for a bit. They had done that plenty before.

"Then I think I'd better go now," Amy interrupted him, "we wouldn't want another scandal to happen now, and have you demoted even further, hm?"

It was as if the ground beneath his feet disappeared. Was that what this was about? Anger welled up inside him instantly. Amy had no right to be angry at him for mistakes from his past.

Should he have told her? Why would he have? It was in the past, he wasn't proud of it. And if he could change the past, he would. He had been punished enough for that mistake by others – the university, Nowitzki, _himself_ – there was no need for Amy to punish him for something that had happened before he even knew her.

Just thinking back on the times he spend at the police station, pressing charges against her threats and her attempts at defamation, caused his blood pressure to rise. It was almost two years ago now, and he was happy to finally be able to go to work without people giving him looks – especially in the current #metoo era.

There was absolutely no need to bring up these past mistakes.

"You could have just asked me anything you wanted to know, Amy," he said, after he told her what she needed to know. Amy was young and naïve. And those blondes were blabbermouths. He should have known. He tried to calm down, for Amy. "I don't like to talk about this part of my past, because of obvious reasons. But that doesn't mean you get to draw your conclusions by whatever Penny and Bernadette tell you."

"I'm sorry," Amy whispered. She looked genuinely upset. "But in my defence, it's not like you talk about your past or yourself much, if at all."

Sheldon smiled. They hadn't had a lot of conversations, had they? They just kept jumping each other. The attraction between the two of them was undeniable.

"Well, it's hard to talk when my mouth is between your legs, now is it?"

It was a joke, sort of. She was blushing sweetly, and the awkward way she looked away only highlighted her innocence.

"That's not _all_ we've been doing," she murmured.

"No," Sheldon said with a grin on his face, "but it could have been what we were doing _right now_ if you hadn't brought up my ex. No offense, but talking about her doesn't get my motor running."

Amy laughed, but it was very softly. She looked away from his smiling face and seemed to thinking it over. Perhaps she was remorseful about her earlier behaviour. It was alright. He had forgiven her in his head already.

Maybe they should talk some more. He'd rather she hear anything from him directly, than via those two blondes.

"Amy," he asked, and her eyes looked filled with tears when she looked up. "Was that all you wanted to know? Since we're talking now?"

She nodded.

"Yes," she said. "I'm sorry you didn't get the ehm… _stress-relief_ you wanted this afternoon. I didn't really know that was the point of this appointment. You made it sound like a professional meeting Friday. If I'd known otherwise, I wouldn't have worn tights…"

_What? _

He was not following her. This _was _a professional meeting, he explained. And he loved her legs bare, but that was beside the point. What was she on about. "Stress relief?"

She was blushing fully now, and whispered her offer almost conspiratorially. _A blowjob or something_.

Sheldon could only stare at her. He tried to make sense of her behaviour, but failed greatly. A blowjob? Why would she be offering him a blowjob right now? But he had to admit, the moment she said the word, his mind immediately went there. She could easily fit under his desk…

"I'm new to this, I don't know what you expect from this. What do the other students do in meetings like these?"

Ice ran through his veins. _What. The. Fuck. _

"Excuse me?" he hissed, with all the calm he could muster – and that wasn't a lot.

She tried to speak, but he was so done with her right now. He told her to shut up. He was livid. What did she take him for? Some teacher who just had sex with his students? She made it sound like he had a throng of students waiting outside his office on a daily bases, wanting to get down their knees for him!

And if that were true, why would he spend so much time being patient with her? He could have had her all those times she begged him; in his bathroom, in his bed. Hell, even in her kitchen a couple of days ago.

But _this_.

He had never felt this insulted in his entire life.

"I do _not _go around bedding my students," he barked. "If I did, I would have had you under me _weeks_ ago… And am I to understand this is how you see me?"

He had gotten up and was towering over her in her seat. He had been nice to her all the times she had misunderstood him the past, but this wasn't easily forgivable.

"W-well, you were just talking about how you tend to end things when - -"

"How I ended things with a woman I felt nothing but physical attraction for, yes," he interrupted her. And that was pushing it. The physical attraction with her had been minimal at best; she was just in the right place at the right time.

He couldn't believe Amy was seriously comparing herself to _Ramona_. What was going on between them was so much more than anything that had ever been there with Nowitzki.

Didn't she see? Hadn't she realised yet how completely in love he was with her?

He tried to make her see reason; with his hatred for churches – but he was at the funeral, wasn't he?, the help he had given Larry, the _presents_… He had been extremely clear with his intentions; the actions spoke for themselves. He was disappointed to say the least; how easily she let other corrupt her mind. First her mother, now two women he had considered to be his friends – but he was seriously thinking of demoting them to acquaintances.

"I couldn't have been clearer with my intentions, if you ask me," he said, and he paced in front of her. "But instead here you are, thinking I do this every semester apparently, with a different girl…"

His anger returned tenfold. He was seething. How could she think so little of him, after everything? The stuff with Zack, the grief she felt for her aunt, the funeral, the library, the paper, the panties.

Maybe he didn't even _want _her anymore. Not when she thought so little of him. Not when she thought he made plans with his students for illicit blowjobs in his office.

He hadn't asked for this. Hell, he didn't even _want_ this.

"Do you think I planned for this to happen? Falling in love with you?"

It was out before he knew it. He was breathing heavily – this was not how he had wanted to tell her. But _fuck this_.

Amy appeared in shock. Sheldon willed his heartrate to calm down. Well, cat's out of the bag now, he figured.

He had been honest more often than not; first with how he wanted her, and now about his feelings as well. It was her time to talk now.

But she could only ask about the presents he mentioned. Fine. Whatever. He was getting used to her ignoring him. And it wasn't as if he was going to keep that music box himself, she could have it. He practically threw it on the table.

"What is this?"

"It doesn't really matter now, does it? You can open it later, when you're at home, thinking about all the _other students _I'm doing God-knows-what with, or when you're having wine with those blonde bimbo's who feed you all sorts of half-truths about me."

Amy had the guts to look affronted.

"Well, that's uncalled for," she said, appearing angry herself now. _How dare she_.

"Is it?" he hissed, "you've just made some very serious allegations about not only my character, but my integrity as a professor as well!"

At least she blushed now.

"Well, what was I supposed to think? Based on the currently established parameters of… _whatever _this is between us, how was I supposed to know you wanted anything besides physical relations with me?"

Sheldon sighed. He was starting to doubt her intelligence. And people said _he_ was bad at reading people and social cues. Amy seemed even worse than he was.

"I may have been reluctant in voicing my intentions," he said, "but I had assumed you were intelligent enough to read between the lines as it were – or at least to draw some accurate conclusions about my behaviour towards you, Amy. I couldn't have been any clearer than I already was."

She still wasn't saying anything at all.

Not _sorry for accusing you of sleeping with all your students, _or _sorry for not asking you about your past but believing Penny instead, _or the part that he wanted her to answer most: _I'm in love with you too. _

Nothing of the sort. He walked away from her and sat down behind his desk.

If she wasn't going to talk, he wanted her out of his sight. Now.

He told her to leave. She didn't. "Sheldon…" she murmured.

He looked up at her, his eyebrow raised. _Now_ she was calling him by his first name again?

"That's _Doctor Cooper_ for you, Miss Fowler," he berated her. "And the door is right behind you, since you seem to have trouble locating it."

She swallowed nervously, but left nonetheless.

It was a good thing the semester was already over, because he didn't want to see her ever again.

**A/N The next chapter will be here shortly. As always: I love to read your thoughts, let me know. **


	14. Chapter 14

**The Professor Insights**

**Part XIV**

She had uploaded her revised paper on Wednesday. She had copied all the feedback he had given her, and now he had no choice but to give her a good passing grade. He told himself didn't care. He _didn't_.

He had been sulking all week. How long would it take to get over someone? He was thinking of asking Leonard; but Leonard had never gotten over Penny all the times they had broken up, and hadn't needed to either.

For a minute he contemplated the possibility that he and Amy would be able to get past the hurdles between them, past the misunderstandings and the insults. She would have to ask him for forgiveness, he reckoned. The things she had insinuated were incredibly insulting.

Was there a logical explanation for her to have thought this?

There was Penny, of course. He still had a bone to pick with her.

He had ignored Penny the entire week. And when it was absolutely necessary to talk to her, he did so with an icy demeanour. And now Leonard was short with him as well, because of the way he treated Penny. Sheldon huffed. Leonard was _his_ friend in the first place. Shouldn't he be on his side in this?

But he guessed he could understand Leonard's motivation to side with Penny; he wasn't going to provide him with intercourse. She might.

The start of Christmas break couldn't come fast enough. He had even contemplated going to Texas earlier, but spending more time with his mother around Christmas was even worse than living with Leonard and Penny in the vicinity.

And there was also the semi-obligatory Christmas party he was expected to go to.

* * *

Come Friday, he uploaded all the final marks for all of his students to the dean's server. He dressed in one of his finer suits – it was Christmas after all – and followed Leonard downstairs to his car for the Christmas party.

"Penny isn't coming this year?" he asked conversationally, more to fill the silence than anything.

"She's out with Bernadette," Leonard said. He sounded nervous. It made Sheldon wonder if he was omitting another woman she might be out with.

They drove in silence for a while.

"Look, Sheldon," Leonard said. "If you would just talk to Amy. I don't know what happened, but Penny said that she feels really bad about it."

"Well, Penny said a lot of things to her, Leonard," Sheldon said snidely. "It would be better if she ceased talking about me to anyone at all."

"Come on, you're overreacting," Leonard said tiredly.

"I don't think I am," Sheldon muttered. "And besides that, the semester is over now. I won't be seeing Miss Fowler anymore anyway, it's better like this."

Leonard made a non-committal noise, and said no more.

* * *

The party was even more boring than the years previous. Sheldon had already subtly texted Amir, whose number he had now, to see if the man was working tonight and would be able to pick him up. That way Leonard wouldn't need to leave with him.

He looked around the party, bored with Wolowitz's stories about his mother. His eye caught a shade of blue he immediately recognized from many hours watching television and some more hours playing with his Mr Spock action figure.

_Amy. _

What the hell was she doing here? But he saw that she was with Bernadette and Penny. _Of course she was. _

He could see other men looking at her as well. He couldn't blame them. The colour popped out between all the other party-goers wearing black and grey-tones. Was she here to see him?

His heart jumped. He felt the strangest sensation in his chest. _Hope. _

Hope that she was here for him.

Because he had been fooling himself the last few days. Of course he still wanted her. His eyes followed her around the room.

She didn't immediately approach him, but when she did, she had the decency to look nervous. Good. She owed him one hell of an apology. He made her work for it, with jabs about the lacking door policy, her so-called interest in physics, and the fact that her grade was unchangeable now.

"I didn't come here to ask you to change my grade," Amy said.

"Why did you here come then, Miss Fowler?" he replied, hoping to sound indifferent.

"I came here to ask you out, actually," she said so quietly, he had trouble hearing her. "If you'll still have me."

He stared at her.

"Is that so?" he asked. His eyes moved over her face, trying to read her. Had she come to her senses? Was she here to apologize, so they could finally do what he had been anticipating for weeks?

"Yes," she stated, and she sounded semi-determined.

It wasn't that easy.

"Why?" he asked. He needed her to be honest for once too. He needed to hear she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Did she dream about him too? Had her week been awful as well?

She made a start, trying to explain. But she looked extremely uncomfortable. And while he enjoyed watching her squirm, now was not the time. He wanted answers. She looked awfully tearful when she asked if they could talk elsewhere, so he conceded to her request.

He texted Amir while she got her coat – he would be out a little later. And maybe not by himself. Amir just replied with a winking emoji and the statement that he would just wait up in the parking lot.

Sheldon didn't really understand why, but he took Amy to his secluded bench. The minute they sat down however, he regretted it. If this conversation turned out to go downhill again – like in his office – his bench would be ruined forever.

He told her so, subtly. Maybe Amy had gotten better to understanding him when he spoke in riddles.

He could smell her perfume this close. He looked straight ahead of him. He wasn't good at his; talking about feelings. And he had said too much already, without ever hearing her say the same to him. She had said she was there to ask him out. And then what? Dating? He guessed he could do that. Was he supposed to ask her what she wanted?

She had been silent too long. He deserved better than this.

"What do you want from me, Amy?" he asked. "I've been honest with you about my intentions more than once, and you've left me in the dark for weeks. Frankly, I'm done waiting."

"I-I thought we could start with a date maybe? Now that you're not my teacher anymore?" she asked softly.

He stared at her. Well, it was something at least.

He shouldn't forget that she was young and inexperienced. Neither of them really knew what they were doing now. Sheldon didn't go _on dates_. He had picked women up in bars or at parties, but he never went out to dinner with a woman with the intention to have a romantic relationship with her. He had never really been interested in having a romantic relationship, period. He was new to this too.

Maybe they could find out together.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked, just when she was about to leave him.

"N-nothing?" she asked. _Adorable. _

He kissed her. "I'll pick you up at seven," he said. It wasn't a request. She'd better be ready for him.

"That'd be nice," her voice sounded so soft, so sultry. It reminded him of how she sounded between the sheets of his bed.

"Good," Sheldon responded, almost growling.

"Yes," she agreed.

Their staring match was cut short by her licking her lips. He had told her so in the past; he couldn't handle her licking her lips. She was doing it on purpose, because she remembered exactly what he had said to her that time in the library. How he wanted to do unspeakable things to her.

They kissed.

Unhurriedly this time. And it felt different to him. She seemed to tremble with nerves, but she was pawning at him at the same time. Like she couldn't be close enough to him. And he let her.

He hadn't kissed her in a week, and he desired her. Not just physically. He desired _her_.

The kisses felt much more intense than any of the sexual stuff they had done in the past. Maybe it was because the things unsaid between them where finally spoken. He could have easily kept kissing her for hours on end, but his phone buzzed in his pocket, reminding him of Amir waiting for him.

He pulled away from her and the desire in her eyes was evident.

Sheldon cleared his throat softly. "Can I take you home?" he asked.

They walked hand in hand towards the parking lot. Holding hands. He never thought he'd see the day. Amir gave him a smirk when they climbed in the car. Sheldon couldn't believe his Uber driver was so invested in his personal live, but after having driven him around for a couple of times, Amir seemed to be rooting for him even more than Sheldon himself.

"Good evening, Amir," Sheldon greeted him.

"Doctor Cooper," he said smugly, "and your lady as well. Good evening, Miss."

"Good evening," Amy parroted softly. Sheldon looked at her, hoping the surprise on his face wasn't too visible. _She didn't correct him._

It was almost as good as an actual declaration.

"North Los Robles Ave., I presume?" Amir asked.

Sheldon told him to go to Amy's instead, and he held her hand on the way. They shouldn't do anything tonight. Not after the emotional rollercoaster he had been through this week, and she as well.

He wanted to do it right with her.

A proper date. He should ask Koothrappali for nice places to eat. And during dinner they would talk, talk for real, without sexual innuendos. He'd try to keep the flirting to a minimum. And although it was frowned upon, he sincerely hoped he'd be able to get more than just a kiss at the end of the date.

Amy was melting his heart with her adorably clumsy demeanour this evening. She seemed unable to open the door, and she was nervous about everything he said or did. It was almost as if she didn't really know how to hold herself around him anymore, and it was endearing.

In the elevator, he was overcome with a fit of gallantry and he actually kissed her hand and told her how beautiful she looked.

It had been Bernadette who told her to wear that particular dress. Of course she remembered his reactions to seeing her in the black dress at the funeral, but the Federation blue was a nice touch. Maybe Bernadette deserved to remain his friend after all.

He walked her to her door and promised her once again.

_Tomorrow._

Tomorrow they would be able to give in to their urges, and the never-ending tension surrounding them. But not tonight.

She blushed when he kissed her good night.

Tomorrow, he'd be kissing her goodnight while she lay in his arms. She'd be naked and sated. He'd make sure of it.

**A/N I cannot properly express what all your kind reviews do to me. I feel so blessed with all your kind words and reactions to this fic. Thank you. **


	15. Chapter 15

**The Professor Insights**

**Part XV**

It was preposterous how nervous he was.

Koothrappali had given him the address of a quaint French restaurant downtown, and he was able to book a table in the back for some privacy. Was she expecting a lot from tonight? Probably.

Penny gave him an approving look when he walked past her and Leonard seated on the beige loveseat. He grabbed his wallet from his desk.

"Looking sharp, Doctor Cooper," she said, winking at him.

"Thanks," Sheldon said curtly. He was still pretty pissed off at her for feeding Amy all kinds of information about his past. It had made him come off as a womanizer without ethics.

"We took Amy to the mall today," Penny continued suggestively. "Make sure to tell her she looks _good_ when she shows you."

Sheldon furrowed his brow. Show him what? He would be able to see the way she was dressed the second he saw her, wouldn't he?

"Do you want me out of the apartment tonight?" Leonard asked, dead serious.

"That won't be necessary," Sheldon supplied, subtly checking the condoms in his wallet. If she was interested in _that_, he figured it would be best if they did that in her bed. She'd be more at ease.

His stomach prickled with nerves at the thought. He had never been someone's first.

* * *

Amir only smiled smugly at him as he drove him to Amy's. "Do you need to stop somewhere for flowers, Doctor Cooper?"

Sheldon shook his head. He had thought of that himself, but came to the realisation that he knew next to nothing about her likes and dislikes. Maybe it was time to get to know her for real now. This dating sounded like the ideal way to do so.

* * *

She looked pretty, dressed conservatively in a floral dress. The unbidden thought that his mother would approve suddenly entered his brain. The realisation that he was already thinking of introducing her to _his mother_ made his heart stop. He was entirely too far gone.

She seemed nervous as well, and they didn't even kiss in greeting.

It was awkward as they got in the car. There was a certain tension between them, and not the sexual kind he had come to love. It was uncomfortable, maybe because of the unresolved issues between the two of them. Sheldon didn't really know what to do with himself; should he grab her hand?

"Sheldon," Amy mumbled, and Sheldon looked over at her. To say she looked apologetic was an understatement; it was almost remorseful. "I-I want to apologize for the horrible things I said. It's no excuse, but I thought your intentions with me were, well… not that honourable. I realise now that I misinterpreted a lot of things you did. And I'm sorry."

How could he stay even a little mad at her when she apologized so sincerely?

He had already forgiven her in his head, but forgave her out loud now too. He took some of the blame as well; they hadn't communicated clearly at all. That was going to change, if it were up to him. He should be clear about his intentions in the future, and he started now.

"I do hope there's no doubt about my intentions now."

By the look on her face – flushed, dilated pupils, shallow breathing – he knew for certain there wasn't.

* * *

He had never had such a good time at dinner as he had with her. After they had cleared the air in regards to that horrible, horrible afternoon in his office, the tension between them was back its normal setting; sexual.

And he was living for it.

How they were able to talk about their childhoods, his traditional upbringing and his cotillion training and _still _managed to turn it into something suggestive and flirtatious: that had to be a gift. She was being all suggestive and provocative about his ability to dance – he excelled at so many things, she should try his sour dough bread sometime as well – so he straight up told her he'd dance with her some time. They should practice a little before… Well, before some event at which they were expected to be dancing.

"I'd like that," she murmured. _Good_, he thought.

He told her about growing up in East-Texas, and didn't really know why he felt the need to show her a picture of Meemaw. If it was up to him, they would be meeting soon enough anyway. Amy seemed totally charmed to see him as a young boy, and although he knew he was kind of adorable growing up, it felt pretty good to have her coo over him like this.

Their flirtatious banter flowed easily between them; he called her out for researching him after just spending an hour and a half in his presence, and she tried to deny her true motives _again. _

"I didn't believe you then and I don't believe you now, Amy."

_If only she would stop licking her lips. _

He wasn't joking when he said he wanted to ravish her in the bathroom – or wherever really. Amy blushed adoringly when the waiter interrupted them. Sheldon couldn't care less; he'd tip the waiter generously later, to make up for any awkwardness.

He admitted to favouring her as a student a little bit, but she was a biology major and he had thought she would need all the help she could get.

Amy didn't notice that he tried to subtly change to topic over to her; he wanted to know more about her interests, her primary field of study, her life. Instead of taking the proverbial bait, she ate her steak in a ridiculously slow and sensual manner – moaning as she went – and Sheldon could only stare at her as he grew hard from the noises alone.

She noticed.

He coughed awkwardly and tried to divert the attention; what drove her to study biology? But Amy was on a roll; she wasn't allowed to sell cookies as part of the Girl Scouts _like a whore_. The whole 'selling herself' took a strange turn, where Amy basically asked him to take her virginity.

He couldn't help but stare at her.

Besides the obvious physical attraction he felt for her, she was also intelligent and funny and she challenged him at a level he had never experienced before. It seemed almost too good to be true that she was as pure as the driven snow.

"How you managed to stay out of the clutches of all those men at Harvard is beyond me, Amy."

He had meant it to be an expression of both amazement and '_I can't believe how lucky I am'_, but she misunderstood him completely. She looked almost ashamed of herself, and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

If he had known what kind of feelings he could develop for someone, he would have saved himself as well. Well, not _saved himself, _but he would have shown some of his former partners the door. Being experienced in sex did come with some advantages, after all.

"And I don't want to presume anything, but I think the first man you give yourself to is a very lucky man indeed."

She was almost shocked by his audacious statement, but he was dead serious. Amy seemed unable to respond. It was fine. He was just being clear about his intentions for once.

Amy didn't even try to be subtle when she asked him about his past relationships, and he decided not to beat around the bush. Yes, he regretted some of his past choices. She left it at that, and he was grateful.

They continued flirting back and forth; he was still surprised how much fun this was, and how he enjoyed watching her eyes lit up as she teased him. When she brought up the Catholic schoolgirl skirt, his earlier erection almost returned. What a vixen.

She probably didn't even notice that she kept licking her lips as she ate the chocolate mousse – or maybe it was just his imagination running away with him.

The addiction study she had spent most of the semester on was actually much more interesting than he had ever thought, and he listened with rapt attention as she explained the differences in behaviour the monkeys demonstrated when showing withdrawal signs from different types of tobacco.

He let her have the last bite of the crème brulée, she would need all her energy, if she let him have his way with her tonight. He took care of the bill while she was in the bathroom, and went ahead and texted Amir they were ready to go.

He still didn't really know for sure whether or not she wanted to go through with whatever earlier plans they had made weeks ago, and that didn't matter. He chuckled softly, he never thought he'd see the day where he would be willing to be this patient for a girl. Apparently the feelings involved made all the difference in the world.

* * *

Amy was easily convinced. He had been thinking of kissing her all evening and when he did just that, she practically jumped him right in the middle of the street. It was a lie, he had been thinking of doing some much nastier things to her, but he was sure she knew that.

"Take me home."

He didn't need to be asked twice.

For some reason hearing her say to Amir that he would not be needing a ride later that evening, caused an extreme feeling of relief to wash over him. She wanted to go through with it.

It was his turn to be nervous now. She knew he had experience. And she had none. She was probably expecting it to be either mind-blowing, or not at all interesting (the more unlikely option), or she had little expectations at all. He didn't know which of these options unnerved him more.

As much as he looked forward to finally having her under him, feeling her clench around him, come on his dick hopefully, he was much more concerned with making this a good experience for her. While he had spent many a masturbation session thinking back to how tight she was and how glorious it must feel, it couldn't be good for her. She wouldn't be able to handle it.

His thoughts drifted off, how to go about this. He'd have to make her come, obviously. Orally. He liked eating her out; just thinking back to the tiny gasps and soft moans she made caused his dick to twitch.

Amy was literally shaking with nerves, and he realised that maybe tonight wasn't the time at all. They could just have tea and then sleep – _just _sleep – or he'd call Amir for a ride home. It was all good. Whatever she wanted, really.

And it turned out she wanted tea, so that was what he would give her.

But she didn't want a cup of tea at all; what started as a small kiss turned into a full on make out session, with him groping her ass – _God_, how he loved her ass – and their tongues meeting hotly. After a short interruption from the electric kettle (she didn't want tea) he proceeded to mark her neck with his lips and teeth.

He wanted everyone to see how well he had ravished her.

She was cute and adorably innocent when she asked him if he was giving her a hickey – of course he was. He may have let slip just where his thoughts had drifted off to lately, but that was a conversation for another time. A time where he knew what flowers to buy for her, and where he brought them to _their_ home instead of hers.

They kissed again, hotly, and he couldn't resist grabbing her breast and pulling her against him. He was rock-hard for her. And she had no shame in groping him. He couldn't keep this up.

"Can I take you to bed?"

"Yes," she answered before he had even finished asking her.

He held her gaze. She knew what he was asking her, right? He was asking her to share her body with him. Neither one of them blinked, and the look in her eyes showed him a kind of determination mixed with nerves that said enough.

He'd take care of her.

"We won't do anything you're not ready for, Amy," he emphasized.

"I know," she said, and licked her lips once again.

He had had it with her. She couldn't expect him to behave like a gentleman – he was trying so, so hard – and take care of her; treat her gently; make it good for her, when she kept licking her lips at him. He had warned her about that more often than not.

He pulled her to her bed, and tried one last time to keep his body in check. He kissed her sweetly, and caressed her arms softly. The tension between them was even more intense with this sort of slow, anticipation-inducing loving.

Amy was out of patience; she was undressing him quickly and he enjoyed her hands on him. He tried to slow down; she would only get one first time after all.

But Amy had other ideas; her moans were loud when he brushed his thumb over her nipples and she proceeded to beg him for it. He couldn't resist her begging, she knew this. He helped her out of her dress – he had to laugh at her impatience – and cursed out loud when he saw what she was wearing underneath.

The Batman panties.

Seeing Amy in a comic book-themed piece of lingerie was the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life.

And she knew it. She was grinning at him, and pulling out all stops with her fake-innocent-schoolgirl act. When she twisted to show him the lace backside, he couldn't control himself anymore.

He lifted her in the air and promptly deposited her on the bed. Sheldon was on top of her in a second, pressing against the heat radiating from between her legs. She had been wearing them all night; when she licked her lips at him in the restaurant, when he had come over to pick her up. His brain short-circuited.

Sheldon sat back up and assessed her. She looked like a vision.

The black underwear was incredibly sexy, and the rhinestones that made up the Batman-logo glittered up at him. He traced it with his fingers. He told her how hot she looked – _was this what Penny had meant? _No, it made no sense. He had already seen these panties on her once before.

But he found out what Penny _had_ meant quickly after.

She was waxed bare. Arousal coursed through him. _We took Amy to the mall today, make sure to tell her she looks good when she shows you. _

If taking Amy to the salon to get her pussy waxed was Penny's way to make amends with him, he couldn't help but forgive her instantly. He loved a bare pussy.

He couldn't wait to have his mouth on her.

"I would have eaten you out regardless, but this is _very_ much appreciated."

He felt her up, just to see how hot she was for him: _very_.

He loved it. He pushed two fingers inside her; only to stretch her for what was to come – first another finger and if he was lucky, his member after that – but Amy was so incredibly responsive to him he ended up getting her off by his hand alone. She came within minutes, hot and pulsing around his fingers, more wetness accumulating on her.

Her muscles clamping down on his fingers increased his excitement for later. There was no way of knowing she'd be able to come from just penetration though, but one could only hope. She was even slicker with arousal now, and he moved his fingers through it, coating them.

She whimpered in pain when he pushed three fingers inside her. Despite coming just now, she was tense with nerves.

"Sshhh," he tried to soothe her, and held her gaze as he moved his fingers inside her slowly. She was clenching around him, and it made it nearly impossible for him to do this now. "Relax, if you can't handle three fingers, you won't be able to handle it."

He tried to distract her, kissing her deeply, rubbing her clit and she relaxed under him now. He brushed his tongue against hers, willing her to let go of the nerves and just enjoy it. And she did. She was moaning in his mouth now, and it only increased his desire to do what he had wanted to do earlier.

He pulled off her panties, and made her bare her breasts to him. He kissed them long enough to have her squirm under him. He moved down.

Amy tried to stop him; she was unclear as to why. Perhaps she thought that it was his turn now? It was a lame attempt really, since she admitted to wanting it. Of course she wanted it; no one ever said no to oral sex.

And he needed her wet and eager for him. He told her so. Her eyes widened almost comically, and she gave in. _Good. _

Would be rude to ask her to keep waxing? He wondered as he pressed kisses to her hairless skin; she was soft under his mouth and he practically salivated on her. He inhaled her scent and lapped at her. He groaned against her wet folds; it had been weeks since he had last done this – and he had been craving it. Hearing her moan in ecstasy, feeling her tremble under his mouth; it was intoxicating.

He inserted two fingers in her and enjoyed how she pulsed on his fingers; like she was sucking them in. Sheldon wondered how long he would be able to keep this up once he was inside her. He pushed a third finger inside the tight heat and he couldn't suppress groaning against her; she took them in now, like she was craving it. No more tenseness, just this desperate need for him it seemed.

"Good girl," he muttered softly, and he felt her squeeze around his fingers in response.

He had to make her come _now_, before he took a detour and tried to see just how obedient she'd be to his commands. She had become incredibly wet that one time he had spanked her – just _twice _– so that boded really, really well for the future. But that was for another time.

She came under his mouth; and he was afraid she would pass out for a second by the intensity of it; her legs closed in around his head, and his fingers were squeezed to a point of pain. Her thighs trembled, and there was a sheen of sweat covering her body. She looked magnificent.

He had to have her.

He got up from between her legs and started to undress – if she didn't want him, he still needed to get rid of the insane tenseness in his body. He needed a release, and that was happening either way, preferably while inside her, but he would settle for his right hand by now.

Amy opened her eyes languidly, and she looked at him with so much desire there was no doubt where he'd be finishing tonight. He asked her though; to be sure, and because he was raised right.

The second he grabbed a condom from his wallet – they hadn't talked about contraceptives at all, and although she had mentioned once that she wanted him _to come inside her_, he couldn't be safe enough – his earlier nerves and anticipation returned.

It _had _to be good for her.

But besides that, there was also the underlying anxiousness he had just come to understand fully. He was so in love with her. He wanted nothing more than to share this with her; something that used to be a way to relieve stress or just get a release had changed to something completely different in his head: the sharing of one's body with the person you were willing to give it to, because you craved that person on a whole other level. Craved the closeness, the _intimacy. _

This had never happened to him before, the desire to be this close to someone.

He swallowed thickly, overcome by his feelings for her.

Amy kissed him when he climbed on top of her, and he had to take a couple of deep breaths before he could continue. She told him she was ready; but he wasn't so sure of himself now.

"I've never done this before," he admitted.

She didn't understand him, and he just kissed her and explained that he had done _it_ before, but never like this. With the woman he loved. _Making love_, the words suddenly made sense to him.

"Oh," she breathed out shakily. Her eyes shone up at him with her unspoken feelings on display. She kissed him; what she felt for him evident in her actions.

She didn't need to say it. He already knew.

* * *

What followed was the most intense sex he had ever had. The addition of actual feelings caused a depth he had never thought possible.

Her body had been compliant when he pushed into her – thank God – but the feelings moving through him were unprecedented. Incredible. She felt delicious, wrapped tightly around him tightly, pulsing with slick desire.

He held back, letting her body get accustomed to his length and girth. Amy was moving wantonly against him in no time though, rubbing herself against him and he could feel her contract around him deliciously every time he brushed against her clit with his lower body.

Sheldon took it up a notch; he lifted her thigh to a 90 degree angle, and sank into her deeper with his next thrust. _Oh good Lord_, did she feel good. It was like she was made for him.

"OH!" Amy gasped, and Sheldon would have laughed at her surprised and pleasured face had he not been overwhelmed with pleasure himself.

She was like a student following an introduction class to the carnal pleasures of the human body. And he couldn't wait to teach her everything he knew in the bedroom as well.

* * *

She came on his dick. He barely kept it together when she did.

He gave her a minute to come back to him; she was pulsing around him, her chest heaved and with every deep breath she took, her nipples raked against him.

He looked her over, she seemed to have come back to earth. There was a twinge of disappointment in her eyes. He understood. The orgasm hadn't nearly been as intense as the ones she had before, but that was to be expected. Once she got the hang of this, she'd be coming so hard on his dick she wouldn't be able to continue afterwards.

So, in a way it was good thing, because he wasn't nearly done with her.

He chuckled at her innocent ignorance when she saw that he hadn't come yet. He wondered how much he could introduce her to this evening. He really wanted her on top of him, her breasts bouncing enticingly as she rode him to completion, but she seemed too worn out now to try that.

He turned her around instead, and let her catch her breath for a minute as she lay down on her stomach. He kissed her neck from his position on top of her back, and pushed her legs open with his hands.

"You just relax, I'll do all the work."

She was so wet for him now, he had no trouble penetrating her from behind. He was unprepared for the tightness of her at this angle though, and he groaned loudly in her ear.

"Amy," he gasped her name. She pulsed around him.

She exhaled softly, a tiny moan in the back of her throat. He grasped her hips firmly and pulled himself out of her, until just the head of his dick remained inside her. Then he pushed back inside her in a slow and practiced move. She had a tight grip on him and he had to work to move inside her.

"Ooh!" she moaned. She kept squeezing him with her muscles, and after her earlier bout of doubts and nerves he had to check.

"You good, babe?" he grunted. _Dear Lord he couldn't even form a coherent sentence. _

_"Yes,"_ she was mumbled breathlessly.

Sheldon groaned, keeping a slow pace still, pulling back and pushing in. Her walls fluttered around him.

"Yeah?" he mumbled, moving his arms over hers and taking a hold of her hands. He breathed into her neck.

She hummed affirmatively, her breath catching as he pushed into her more firmly.

"I don't want to hurt you," Sheldon muttered, "so let me know when it's too much, okay?"

He gave both her hands a squeeze and waited until she squeezed them back. He picked up the pace, little by little. Her moans were muffled by the pillow under her face but he was able to hear them enough with his head so close to hers.

She took him like a pro. He didn't need to hold back at all. Oh, this was good. Feeling her under him, her pussy gripping him in a tight hold, the suctioning motions she inadvertently made. He kept groaning in her ear.

"Fuck, Amy," he gasped. "You feel that?"

She shrieked into the pillow when he pushed into her roughly. He squeezed her hands. She squeezed them back.

"How do you feel?" he breathed in her ear.

She turned her head a little to gasp for breath; he continued to pound into her. "Full," she whispered.

A surge of pride went through him. "You begged me for this, remember?"

"Uh huh," Amy mumbled. She was flushed, and her skin looked radiant. Her mouth was half-open, trying to get the needed oxygen in her lungs. Sheldon could look at this image forever.

He slowed his tempo, making long strokes with his hips, tilting them so he penetrated her fully.

"Oh my God," Amy breathed out, her voice so high-pitched it sounded like a mewl more than anything. Sheldon grinned. She was loving this. He pressed another kiss in her neck.

He slowly pulled out of her and palmed her ass. He'd spank her again someday soon. He couldn't wait. He turned her on her left side, and she looked at him languidly. He winked at her, and lift her right leg up, baring her for him.

He fucked her for a while like this, with a firm grip on her leg against his upper body. Whatever angle he tried, she felt tight and hot around him every time. Amy held onto her head board as he had his way with her.

He couldn't believe his luck.

When he turned her on her knees in front of him – while he liked looking at her face, he liked looking at her ass too – Amy exhaled loudly with residual exhaustion.

"Sheldon," she panted. "How long are you able to keep this up?"

He chuckled. He had to admit, the condom had helped him from coming a few times just now. But after months of wanting her like this, he was going to keep from coming for as long as he was able to. And thanks to past experience, he was able to.

"I'm not an 18 year old virgin anymore, Amy," he smirked, "I can keep this up for longer than fifteen minutes."

But he had to eat his words just a couple of minutes later.

She was riding him; slowly, awkwardly and insecurely and it was the best thing ever. He was guiding her, helping her move up and down on him. The image of her coming on him like this; while she sat in his lap, his face in her neck, being able to feel her heartbeat against his own chest as she contracted around him filled his thoughts.

"Do you think you can come again?" he wanted her to.

She shook her head, and Sheldon noticed how exhausted she was. And then she said it. _I want you to come. _

He nearly did immediately. He told her to say it again. And she did. She _begged _him even. He couldn't resist her begging. He came hard, and she contracted her muscles to help him along further. He groaned in her neck and panted loudly as his release washed over him. Sweet Jesus, did it feel good to finally come inside her.

He never wanted anyone else ever again.

* * *

He thought over the events of the evening in her shower. Would it be too soon to ask her? Or, was a couple of months of tension-filled foreplay, countless stolen kisses, some blowjobs and other dirty stuff and just _one_ date enough to ask her to be his?

His first girlfriend. He had never wanted one before. But she had to say yes first, he mustn't get ahead of himself.

They drank tea, seated on her couch like they had done often before. She kissed him in thanks for the music box and he couldn't wait any longer to ask her.

Sheldon prided himself in having an extensive vocabulary, but no word had ever sounded as beautiful as her answer to his question: _Yes. _

END

**A/N Thank you for reading Sheldon's part of this story too. I love your responses. **


End file.
